


Kill Jack

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Однажды Джек заплатит за все, что сделал. По мотивам фильма "Убить Билла".





	1. A Church in Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> ООС здесь адский как мне кажется, так что любители канона этот фик скорее всего не для вас.  
> Рейтинг поставлен из-за обилия насилия и как бы "дарковости".  
> В фике возможны и скорее всего будут некоторые неточности по поводу географии/анатомии, за что прошу прощения.  
> Огромное спасибо sad subject за эти прекрасные арты. Ссылка на артера - https://vk.com/sad_subject

_Darkness for cover_  
_Church in ruin_  
_Thereʼs nothing left to feel_  
_Goodbye lover, this is your doing_  
_A heart against the will ©_

 

Он, лежащий вокруг мертвецов, сломленный внутри и снаружи, боялся за свою жизнь и жизнь нерожденного ребенка. Он неудачник, который хотел сбежать от своего любовника, главаря группировки наемников «Гиперион». Он настоящий омега, у которого сработал инстинкт самосохранения, зная что будущий ребенок будет видеть ужасы в виде убийств, похищений, подрывов и ограблений банков и других ужасных вещей, куда мог послать его Джек. Рис не хотел этого, не хотел такой жизни, он трусливо сбежал, заметая следы, попутно думая о будущем. Спустя полгода оказалось, что все это было напрасным, как карточный домик под любым физическим воздействием: красиво разлетелся, размашисто падая на деревянный пол. Его надежды разлетелись под легким дуновением ветра, который сменился неукротимым ураганом, сметающий все на своем пути, оставляя только мертвые тела и страх за свою жизнь и жизнь малыша. Джек знал, что омегам тяжело вынашивать детей и только сейчас решил нанести удар по всем фронтам. Умно и одновременно подло, в духе Красавчика Джека.

Это вина Риса. Во всем виноват только он.

Десять тел располагались в виде кровавых лепестков чайной розы, то тут, то там, у каждого пулеметная очередь в голове, в груди, в ногах: такова плата за побег от Джека. А Рис был в центре, словно венец всего, он бы посмеялся над задумкой Джека, если бы мог улыбаться. В Риса не стреляли, только избивали, ломая кости и выбивая суставы, они старались не задеть уже округлившийся живот, Джек по поводу «залета» хотел разобраться сам, а пока пускай гиперионцы развлекаются.

Они управились со всеми за тридцать минут, остальные полчаса методично избивали Риса. Был слышен только хруст костей, невыносимый звук падающих пустых гильз на деревянный пол и заливистый смех Ниши.  
Невозможно пошевелить пальцами, каждый сломан, правая рука валялась на несколько метров дальше от собственного тела, боли не было, ее затмевал болевой шок с отчаянием наперевес и только одна мысль приходила в голову: «Не смей умирать, Рис». Хотя он прекрасно знал, что из этой милой до таких ужасных обстоятельствах церкви, не уйдет живым.

Рис отчетливо слышал фырканье Вильгельма на звонкий смех Ниши и краем глаза увидел, как она пустила всю пулеметную очередь в Экстона, когда тот уже был мертв.

«Прости», прошептал Рис, повернувшись к нему, слез уже не было, только неприятный комок в горле, от которого хотелось кашлять.

— Ну что, Рис, тебе нравится? Мне вот да, — ее улыбка, точнее оскал, жестокий и надменный, отличался от всех остальных наборов ее мимики. Ниша от всей затеи ловила неприкрытый кайф и наслаждалась этой ужасной вакханалией. — Никогда не убивала людей в церкви.

Она всегда была нетерпеливой и эгоистичной в плане садизма и убийств.

Позади нее стоял Вильгельм, молча перезаряжал свой дробовик, Рис видел только его армейские ботинки и думал когда же тот примется за него: Джек в любой момент мог отдать такой приказ, иногда порой вспоминая о своей брезгливости. Впрочем, Лилит и так уже позаботилась о Рисе. Оторванная рука вкупе со сломанной ключицей и избитым лицом ее рук дело. Сейчас она присела на скамью и начала смситься по телефону договариваясь об очередном свидании, стараясь не смотреть на Риса. Накаяма вообще вышел из церкви, не смог вынести запах пороха и крови, были слышны рвотные позывы. Тимоти здесь не было: судя по разговору Ниши с Вильгельмом, Тим не хотел видеть как убивали омегу Джека.

— Все-таки он в тебя влюблен, Риззи, — улыбалась Ниша, когда наставила пистолет на него. — Тонкая душевная организация младшего Лоуренса не смогла этого вынести, и он ушел из отряда, — она замолчала, поджав губы, но потом продолжила. — Что в тебе все находят? То, что ты омега, которых в стране шанс увидеть равнялся один к тысяче?

— Ниша, стоп.

Боль постепенно, словно поток воды у которой не было преград, приходила к Рису заставляя стонать от выбитых конечностей и молиться о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Все уже решено.  
Рис слышал ровный, четкий ритм шагов, направляющихся к нему и знал кто их обладатель. Половицы неприятно скрипели под их давлением и Рису казалось что этот звук никогда не прекратится, но он ошибался. Через несколько секунд, Рис увидел Джека.

Сил уже не было, говорить становилось все труднее, в легкие попала кровь, разбитые губы ныли, левый глаз уже заплыл и Рис видел только очертания своего бывшего босса и по совместительству любовника, от которого так старался сбежать, но не получилось, не повезло.

Ворох мыслей и воспоминаний прошлись по сознанию, оставляя только сбитые страдания, бьющиеся в предсмертной агонии и неокрепшую память.

 

 

 

 

***

_На крыше офисного небоскреба было холодно, но горячие руки Джека грели и придавали неловкое чувство защищенности._

_«Я люблю тебя как старатель золото, кексик», — говорил Джек, целуя Риса в губы, — «И у этой любви нет срока годности»._

_У Джека всегда были нестандартные на любой случай жизни фразы от которых хотелось смеяться в голос, праведно негодовать от смущения или попросту отвернуться и долго молчать. Сейчас Рис фыркнул и широко улыбаясь, смотрел на него._

_Рис знал, что Джек врал, врал красиво и убедительно что поневоле Рис начинал верить этой лжи и с нескрываемым восхищением глядел в безумные разноцветные глаза, в которых читался только раж от наркотиков и желание убивать. Но правду Джек все-таки говорил, говорил о том, что не прощает предателей и изведет себя до полусмерти, но найдет тех ублюдков, которые посмели предать его и уничтожит, сделает так чтобы от них ничего не осталось, даже память с их телами._

_«Чувствую себя заложником, когда я с тобой», вторил ему Рис, отбирая у Джека сигарету, сразу затягиваясь ею, — «Не могу сказать что это хорошо, но мне это нравится». Признания у Риса получались из рук вон плохо, и он даже не старался скрывать свой маленький недостаток. Джек это понимал и по-своему ценил._

_Рядом с ним Рис был во тьме, непроглядной, всепоглощающей, которая обволакивала, удушала и приносила странное удовольствие, медленно превращаясь в легкую эйфорию. Это не было похоже на любовь, Рис до дрожи в теле верил в это, но с каждым днем, неделей, месяцем, годом, его вера истончалась и однажды просто ушла, растворившись в непроглядной тьме._

_Рис не знал, любил его Джек на самом деле или это просто было гипертрофированное чувство собственного достоинства напополам с раздутым эго. Встретить омегу в Америке было сродни чуду и Джек держался за него как тонущий за спасательный круг. Рис понимал свою особенность и физиологию, воспринимал это как должное, но не понимал, почему он. На роль пассии Джека могла подойти та же самая Ниша, хотя она была альфой, или Лилит — строптивая омега, не желающая вступать в интимные отношения с коллегами, и у которой всегда было за собой последнее слово. У Ниши с Джеком много общего и по слухам у них были отношения, а Лилит к тому же еще и женщина, ей забеременеть куда проще, чем Рису, но все равно Джек выбрал его._

_Джек говорил, что запах Риса прекрасен, словно летнее утро после дождя, чистая, невинная свежесть, приправленная нехилыми дозами феромонов, от которых он мог сойти с ума. В ответ на это, Рис только улыбался краем губ. Джек безбожно врал и Рис знал это._

 

 

 

 

***

Это воспоминание словно током ударило Риса, когда Джек вытащил из нагрудного кармана куртки чистый белоснежный платок.

Рис знал что будет в ближайшую минуту. Вот сейчас Джек наклонится к нему, ласково уберет всю грязь и кровь на лице с помощью платка, на котором расшито витиеватым почерком имя Джека и выстрелит пулю промеж глаз: скоро казнь придет в исполнение.

 

 

 

 

***

  
**За час до трагедии**

_Рис вышел подышать свежим воздухом, привести мысли в порядок. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев свой живот, он почувствовал, что малыш толкается, улыбка против воли застыла на его губах.  
Ему казалось, что все это сон, что он до сих пор бродил во тьме, но сейчас Рис понимал, что это неотвратимая реальность, та правда в которой нет Джека, вся чернота, его темные помыслы постепенно уходили, в страхе убегая от солнечного света. С Экстоном было легко и надежно, как за каменной стеной. Господи, как это глупо звучало._

_Поток мыслей нагло прервал знакомый свист, а затем вкрадчивый глубокий голос одного человека:_

_— Привет, Риззи._

 

_Джек стоял в нескольких шагах от него, на его лице невозможно было прочитать какую-либо эмоцию: легкая полуулыбка, расслабленная поза, идеальная укладка прически. Рис не знал, что Джек сможет вытворить за несколько минут и готовился к самому худшему._

_— Как ты нашел меня? — оправдываться бесполезно, проще сразу расставить все точки над «и»._

_— Это было нетрудно._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Рис не собирался к нему подходить и просто уставился на пустынный пейзаж в Эль-Пасо.  
Джек в обычное время носил только кеды, он объяснял свой выбор, что в них удобно бегать и они ему нравятся своей простотой, но сейчас был другой момент, другое важное событие в его жизни, и сейчас слышны только стук каблуков, тяжелых и давящих на нервы Риса. В последнее время Рис срывался, нынешнее положение обязывало и срок беременности подходил к концу._

_— Что делаю? — звук скрипевших половиц становился все отчетливее. — Минуту назад смотрел скучающим взглядом на пустынный вид Эль-Пасо, а сейчас смотрю на своего милого омегу. И кстати, тебе идет этот костюм, не хватает только рюшечек и фаты._

_— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Рис смешно фыркнул, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я похож на огромный шар и ты это знаешь. Зачем ты здесь?_

_Джек уже не улыбался, его лицо изображало степень крайнего удивления._

_— Хотел взглянуть._

_Рис покачал головой._

_— Это на тебя не похоже, — позже он с надеждой в голосе добавил. — Будешь паинькой?_

_— Ты ведь знаешь меня, — Джек подошел еще ближе к Рису, и теперь он на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Я редко был паинькой, только когда бабушка пристегивала меня к батарее наручниками, но сейчас я их не взял, так что ничего обещать не могу._

_Рис уже хотел возмутиться, но Джек успел добавить:_

_— Но ради тебя я попытаюсь быть добрым._

_Это обнадеживало._

_— Все знают, что твоя самая лучшая черта это доброта, — Рис смотрел в его глаза и видел в них только бушующую ярость напополам со смирением. Ужасное сочетание._

_— Это ты так считаешь, кексик. Какой пол? — Джек жестом указал на живот Риса._

_Рис рефлекторно коснулся его, как будто Джек хотел выпотрошить его и вытащить ребенка. Ужаснувшись своим мыслям, Рис как мог спокойно ответил._

_— Мальчик._

_— Твою мать, — Джек покачал головой, — а твоему жениху повезло, не так ли?_

_— Ты видел Экстона?_

_— Тебя всегда нравились качки, а он еще и высокий. Ты словил комбо, детка._

_Джек сделал еще один шаг и теперь он был так близко, что Рис мог почувствовать чужое дыхание на своих губах. Это одновременно смущало и пугало. Рис постарался не показывать свои эмоции и нацепил дежурную улыбку._

_— Ты мне обещал, Джек. Будь добрее._

_— Я сказал что попытаюсь, это не обещание, — он улыбнулся и спросил. — Чем занимается твой жених?_

_— Экстон военный в отставке. У его родителей есть собственное ранчо._

_— Да ты фермером однако заделался, кексик, — сарказм так и сочился из его губ._

_— Возможно, зато там спокойно._

_Джек лишь усмехнулся, пожимая плечами._

_— Чем сейчас занимаешься?_

_— Работаю фрилансом, на данный момент я программист на полставки в одной компании._

_Джек был искренне удивлен, теперь вместо ярости в глазах, засверкало веселье._

_— О, вот как, — Джек улыбался. — Хочу познакомиться с твоим женихом, мне не безразлично будущее моего омеги._

_К Рису медленно подкрадывалась паника._

_— Ты придешь на венчание? Сейчас репетиция, и я думаю что тебе не следовало здесь…_

_Рису договорить не дали, на улицу раздался удивленный возглас:_

_— Райан?_

_Рису было сложно привыкнуть к этому имени, и каждый раз когда Экстон звал его, он вздрагивал от ужаса. Имя принадлежало его последней жертве, за несколько месяцев до того как узнал что он в положении. Это имя было первым, что сказал Рис, когда встретил Экстона, и теперь поздно было менять что-то._

_Придвинувшись поближе к Джеку, Рис шепнул ему:_

_— Меня зовут Райан. Пошли._

_Джек был мягко говоря в шоке, но промолчал и пошел за Рисом._

_— Это вы Экстон? Райан много о вас рассказывал, — Джек и Экстон сразу обменялись рукопожатиями._

_— Все хорошо, Райан? — Экстон внимательным взглядом обвел Риса и тот кивнул._

_— Да, в полном порядке. Знакомься, это мой отец._

_Джека в прямом смысле передернуло от слов Риса, но тот сдержанно кивнул._

_— О, так вы отец? — Экстон лучезарно улыбнулся. — А вы хорошо сохранились, не сочтите за грубость._

_— Генетика, мать ее. Меня зовут Джек._

_— Очень приятно, Джек. Райан не говорил, что вы приедете._

_— Это сюрприз._

_Рис с натянутой улыбкой встрял в разговор, поближе прижавшись к Джеку._

_— Он такой, обожает сюрпризы и розыгрыши._

_Джек в ответ на выпад, собственнически приобнял Риса._

_— Если говорить о сюрпризах, то яблоко от яблони недалеко падает._

_— Когда вы приехали? — спросил Экстон, скрестив руки на груди. Похоже, он что-то подозревал._

_— Только что._

_— Прилетели из Африки?_

_Джек на мгновение потерял дар речи, но быстро взял себя в руки._

_— Конечно._

_Рису казалось, что ситуация становится патовой и встрял в разговор, обращаясь к Джеку._

_— Я говорил Экстону, что ты на федеральном секретном объекте, и там связи не будет._

_Рука Джека теперь покоилась на плече Риса, и она несильно, но довольно ощутимо сжимала плечо Риса так, что он поморщился от боли. Это означало одно: у Джека кончалось терпение._

_— Хорошо, что это оказалось не так, — он усмехнулся и прижал к себе Риса. — Я слышал о всяких репетициях, но вам не кажется, что это вредит моему будущему внуку? Все эта суматоха, на таком сроке беременным омегам выносить такое тяжело._

_— Райан сильный, он сам так захотел._

_Джек удивленно посмотрел на Риса и многозначительно спросил:_

_— Это так?_

_Рис кивнул._

_С другого конца зала позвали:_

_— Перерыв закончился._

_— Знаете, нам надо репетировать, может вы, — лицо Экстона озарилось идеей. — Господи, вы должны вести Райана к алтарю._

_«Лже-отец» уже хотел было ответить, но Рис вовремя вмешался, освободившись от стальной хватки Джека, и подошел к своему жениху._

_— Отец не очень это любит, — Рис взял руки Экстона в свои и посмотрел тому в глаза. — Я думаю, что ему будет намного приятней сидеть среди гостей._

_— Это правда?_

_— Да, это так, — строгим тоном ответил Джек._

_Экстон все не унимался._

_— Может, как-нибудь вечером встретимся и поужинаем вместе?_

_— Только при условии, что платить за все буду я, — Джек лучезарно улыбался._

_— Экстон, мне сейчас надо переговорить с отцом, я приду через минуту, — Рис быстро поцеловал в щеку жениха, сразу взял за руку Джека и отвел обратно на улицу._

_— Видишь, я стал на несколько минут добрым, ты это ценишь, Риззи? — Джек был сейчас таким самодовольным, что хотелось треснуть ему по голове._

_— Джек, я… — Рис не знал что сказать, потаенные эмоции грызли его изнутри, он с надеждой смотрел на того, кого возможно любил по-настоящему и искренне._

_— Ты мне ничего не должен, тыковка. Ты выбрал этого качка, а не меня или Тима, не мне тебя судить. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы._

_Ему хотелось верить, что Джек его отпускает, «прощает» и в этот момент эмоции возобладали над разумом. Рис нежно поцеловал Джека. Поцелуй не длился дольше трех секунд, он был холодным и пустым, как само прощание. Рис верил, что с этим «прощанием» уходило все прошлое и Джек вместе с ним._

_Как он ошибался._

 

 

 

 

***

Так все и было, казнь придет в исполнение. Опустившись на колени, Джек не побрезговал кровью и порохом которые впитались в пол, начал нежно, почти любовно вытирать грязь и кровь с лица Риса. Остатки страха заклокотали еще сильнее, как только Джек коснулся его щеки.

— Пойми, кексик, в моих действиях нет никакого садизма, — Джек даже не ухмылялся, голос его не дрогнул. — В этот момент я совершаю свой самый мазохисткий поступок. Ты разбил мне сердце, детка, а сейчас я пущу тебе пулю в лоб.

Вытащив из кобуры пистолет, приготовившись стрелять, Рис с последними остатками сил в голосе сказал:

— Это твой реб…

Раздался выстрел.


	2. It Only Takes One Shot

_My bed is now a cylinder of steel_  
_Cold and hard and shiny_  
_To match the way I feel_  
_The dust in here is like a burning wind_  
_Black as coal and thunder_  
_Dark as all my sins(c)_

 

Вид Лилит в белой майке, на которой красовалось жирное пятно от растительного масла, в обычных синих джинсах и с копной рыжих распущенных волос на мгновение обескуражил Риса. Она была совсем другой: домашней, простой, не той роковой женщиной, которая глазом не моргнув легко отнимала жизни людей. Ее глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, в них отражался страх, она поспешила закрыть дверь, но Рис вовремя подставил ногу и помешал ей. Этот момент решил все: он быстро вытащил из кобуры пистолет с глушителем, выстрелил девушке в правый бок, и она закричала, упав на пол. «Пустынный орел» никогда его не подводил, а экспансивные пули были просто как вишенка на торте.

Похоже Лилит совсем забыла о том, что когда-то состояла в «Гиперионе», где главное правило гласило «Всегда быть начеку».  
Лилит визжала как свинья, которую закалывали ножом, белая майка быстро окрасилась в ярко-красный, слюна с кровью вытекала из ее поганого рта, откуда сыпались всевозможные проклятия, начиная с «я оторву тебе и левую руку, сука» и заканчивая «ты не уйдешь из моего дома живым, мразь». Рис даже порадовался тому, что она жила далеко от своих соседей: они не могли услышать ее крики.

Рис думал о том, как он вовремя наведался к ней – когда ее муж (Рис забыл его фамилию, но помнил только имя Роланд) улетел на военную базу именно этим холодным осенним утром.

Рис наконец прошел в дом и закрыл за собой дверь. Месть должна быть совершена в полной мере.

 

 

 

***

_Год назад_

Проснуться в больнице, в палате для коматозников было для Риса глубокой неожиданностью. Он помнил, точно помнил, что Джек пустил пулю ему в лоб, а дальше – только тьма с распростертыми объятиями. Последняя фраза, оглушающий выстрел, Рис вздрогнул от удушающего сердце воспоминания и единственной рукой коснулся живота…

  
Нет, только не это. Ярость напополам с обреченностью захватила его, хотелось кричать, рвать и метать, сровнять это место с землей. Слез не было, было только бессилие и жгучее желание отомстить. Отомстить этим тварям за то, что они с ним сделали, ему хотелось наблюдать в пустоте их безжизненных глаз свое отражение.  
В пустом правом рукаве больничной пижамы почувствовалась боль. Боль не пульсирующая, тупая или острая, она была совершенно другого сорта: фантомная, ирреальная, но выжигающая все нервы в его теле. Зрение в левом глазу оставляло желать лучшего, точнее его совсем не было, лишь смутные очертания происходящего – Джек повредил его усовершенствованный имплант.  
Дрожащей левой рукой, он хотел коснуться своего лица, проверить что с ним сделал Джек, но вовремя заметил зеркало, висевшее на стене справа от него. Хотелось смеяться до колик в животе. У Красавчика, мать его, Джека дрогнула рука, и он прострелил Рису левый висок, хотя метил в глаз. За несколько лет, проведенных в коме, волосы парня отросли до затылка и теперь свисали неровными прядками, но в том месте, куда попала пуля, виднелась металлическая заклепка. Рис даже постучал по ней костяшками пальцев.

Послышались приближающиеся к его палате шаги. Первое, что пришло Рису в голову – притвориться спящим, стать на несколько минут снова «коматозником», а потом, когда все уйдут, совершить побег.

Со скрипом открылась дверь, и неспешными шагами в палату вошли два человека. Рису предполагал, что это были мужчины, и его догадка подтвердилась, как только один из них спросил:

– Кого выбираешь? – этот голос показался Рису довольно знакомым: с нотками наглости голос человека с высоким ЧСВ и уверенностью, что все сойдет ему с рук.  
Шаги остановились у кровати Риса.

– Его, – прогудел второй голос.

– Хороший выбор, – хмыкнул первый и продолжил: – Омега, без идентификации, уже три года как коматозник, но ты не беспокойся, после родов ему все вычистили, можешь кончать сколько хочешь. Сто баксов за двадцать минут, деньги вперед.

Послышался тихий шелест и снова голос первого:

– Итак, давай я коротко расскажу о том, что можно делать и что категорически запрещено. Нельзя: целовать взасос, кусать, оставлять синяки и так далее. Завтра утром начнется обход, и если врач заметит, то лавочке конец. И вот что я хочу тебе дать, – звук шороха ткани, – а то там у него сейчас сухо как в Аризоне, так что не благодари. Через двадцать минут я вернусь.

Дверь с противным скрипом закрылась, оповещая что один ублюдок свалил, а другой остался.

Три года, целых три долбанных года Рис лежал в этой пропитанной спиртом и другими медицинскими веществами больничной палате, и все это время его использовали в качестве дешевой спящей подстилки для похотливых альф и бет. Но теперь этому настанет конец.

Рис хотел в этот момент открыть глаза и убить ту мразь, которая заплатила медработнику за секс с ним, но тот пока был вне зоны досягаемости. Впрочем, пока.  
И вот, началось. Больничная койка ощутимо продавилась под тяжестью еще одного тела. От мужчины воняло убойной дозой дешевого одеколона, пивом и смердящим запахом альфы, напоминающим Рису активную стадию гниения трупа: тошнотворно-сладкий. Теперь Рис с омерзением понимал, почему этот альфа польстился на коматозников: наверное, беты и омеги за несколько метров его обходили, а уж что говорить о половой жизни с ним...  
Рис был более чем уверен, что омеги-хастлеры не стали бы обслуживать этого альфу, который сейчас навис над ним. Очередной изгой общества, коих выкидывала природа раз в двадцать-тридцать лет.

– А ты красивый, – ухмыльнулся «клиент», касаясь шершавыми пальцами лица Риса.

Можно было открыть глаза и сделать вид, что произошло чудо: коматозник очнулся спустя три года, но Рис с трудом верил такому раскладу событий и не хотел давать карт-бланш Джеку. Рис нутром чуял, что именно Красавчик устроил его в больницу, узнав, что ребенок был от него. Да и «клиент» вряд ли будет рад, ему проще вырубить Риса и начать его трахать, а не отступиться и звать дежурного врача.

Неприятное дыхание опаляло кожу, чужие губы накрыли рот Риса…

Через двадцать минут медбрат увидит валяющийся в углу палаты труп с оторванным языком и пустую больничную койку, в которой еще недавно на протяжении трех лет лежал человек.

 

 

 

***

– Итак, дорогая Лилит, – выдержав паузу и вылив на девушку ведро холодной воды, в предвкушении продолжил Рис. – Где Джек?

Сидящая на стуле в гостиной связанная и избитая девушка сплюнула кровь на дорогие ботинки Риса и прошипела:

– Отсоси, мразь.

Кровь на ботинках не волновала Риса, он мог ее оттереть, но с каждой секундой его духовное равновесие и холодный расчет начинали таять, как мороженое на жаре.  
Ему казалось, что эта рыжая шлюха не выдаст, где находится Джек.

– Это не то, что я хотел услышать, – улыбка Риса стала шире. – С каждым неправильным ответом я буду простреливать тебе конечности. Для такого случая я специально взял другой пистолет, в нем калибр меньше, чем в «Пустынном орле». Да и пули не экспансивные, радуйся.

Она посмотрела на него исподлобья и запал продолжать осыпать матами Риса пропал. Он понял это по ее равномерному дыханью и усталому вздоху: все-таки имплантаты регенерации понемногу заглушали боль. Лилит проговорила тихо:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что с такими ранами я долго не продержусь. Максимум минут десять, не больше.

Рис наставил на нее пистолет.

– Мне этого хватит с лихвой Лилит, на большее я не надеялся. На первый раз я тебя прощаю, но теперь все серьезно. Итак, – взгляд Риса ужесточился, – где, мать твою, Красавчик Джек?

Смотреть на Лилит было приятно: злая, воющая от боли и беспомощная. Рису хотелось, чтобы она прочувствовала все то же, что она однажды сделала с ним в церкви, а может и в стократ хуже. Со стула неприятно капала кровь, смешанная с водой, пот на бывшем красивом лице стекал градинами, учащенное дыхание девушки то и дело прерывалось харканьем кровью. Несколько минут назад ее глаза смотрели на Риса с ненавистью, но теперь в них был только страх. Страх чего?

– Я не знаю, Рис. Я ушла спустя год после того… – она сплюнула кровь и продолжила, – инцидента. Ты, наверное, не поверишь моим словам, но мне правда жаль. Я сожалею о том, что сделала с тобой тогда.

– Неправильный ответ, – Рис нажал на курок и прострелил ей коленную чашечку, девушка разразилась истошным криком. – Да, я знаю, что там самое больное место, но ты потерпи и не теряй сознание от болевого шока. Ты ведь сильная, справишься.

Лилит опрокинула стул, упала вместе с ним на пол и билась в агонии, пытаясь освободиться от веревок, которыми связал ее Рис, пока она была без сознания.

– Насколько я помню, Джек пять лет назад вживил тебе имплантаты регенерации. Мне казалось, что их нужно обновлять по крайней мере раз в три года, иначе они будут доставлять дикую боль при обширных ранениях, так как не успевают справляться с ними. – Улыбался Рис, подойдя поближе к Лилит и наставляя пистолет на ее лоб. – Тебе осталось меньше пяти минут. Ты ведь хочешь умереть так быстро, правда?

Завывая от боли со слезами на глазах, Лилит прокричала:

– Да!

Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Рис отчеканил:

– Где. Джек?

Собравшись с силами, Лилит выдала:

– Вильгельм знает! Он живет в Северной Дакоте! Он до сих пор работает на него! – Рис ни разу не видел, как Лилит плачет. Слезы ручьем текли из ее глаз, но она продолжала. – Господи, убей меня поскорей Рис, убей! Я больше не могу выносить эту боль!

Она барахталась на окровавленном полу, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. Риса это зрелище до безумия завораживало. Он нажал на курок, и Лилит перестала биться в агонии.

 

 

 

***

Ровно через двадцать минут медбрат, что-то насвистывая, подошел к палате для коматозников и нейтральным тоном пробормотал:

– Надеюсь, ты закончил.

Открыв дверь, и не сразу поняв, что произошло, мужчина зашел в палату.

«Нужно было уходить, дерьма кусок», – подумал Рис и полоснул ножом, который он вытащил из кармана своего бывшего «клиента», по ахиллову сухожилию медбрата. Рис в тот момент лежал на полу, с трудом успев доползти и спрятаться возле двери. За три года мышцы ног атрофировались, и теперь у него не было возможности просто встать и пойти. Нужно было что-то с этим делать.

Медбрат от неожиданности рухнул на пол, Рис, собрав все свои силы, подтащил эту мразь к массивной двери так, чтобы голова медбрата была на проходе.

– Где Джек? – ударил со всей силы Рис.

Мужчина ответил молчанием, его глаза собрались в кучу.

Рис пару раз приложил его головой о дверь и повторил свой вопрос:

– Где Джек?

– Не надо, не бей меня, – пролепетал медбрат, корчась от боли. – Не знаю я никакого Джека.

– Врешь! – Рис не послушал его и ударил дверью еще раз. Мужчина уже мало понимал, что происходило, и похоже потерял сознание.

Рис прошелся взглядом по его рабочей одежде в поисках бейджика. Парня звали Хьюго, это имя показалось Рису довольно знакомым.

Сознание вытолкнуло на поверхность разума одно пренеприятное воспоминание:  
  
– А ты красивый, хоть и без руки и еще без идентификации, да? Знаешь, мы с тобой не знакомы, но это дело поправимое. Я из Хьюстона, Техас. Меня зовут Хьюго. И твоей тугой дырке будет круто.  
  
Все-таки правду ученые говорили о том, что люди могут слышать, даже когда они находятся в глубокой коме. Рис тому живое подтверждение.

Ненависть застлала ему глаза, и он уже просто не хотел оставлять все так как есть. Нужно было добить этого ублюдка.

– Твое имя Хьюго, да? – с плохо скрываемой злостью спросил Рис, уже готовясь со всей силы приложить эту тварь. – И моей дырке будет круто, так?

– Подожди, не надо, – зачастил Хьюго, но было поздно.

Рис ударил его дверью еще раз, после чего тот вырубился окончательно. Приоткрыв дверь, Рис посмотрел по сторонам. Господи, как хорошо, что коридор был пуст. Быстро осмотрев тело, Рис достал из нагрудного кармана Хьюго ключи от машины и принялся раздевать его: ходить в больничной ночнушке означало, что его загребут сразу же, как только он выйдет из палаты. С трудом напялив на себя медицинскую робу, Рис взял инвалидную коляску, которая находилась неподалеку от двери рядом с полкой медицинских принадлежностей.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рис выкатился из палаты и, стараясь не попадаться на глаза медперсоналу, проехал к лифту. Выехав на парковку, Рис сразу нашел машину Хьюго – на брелке с ключами от машины был приписан автомобильный номер. Слава богам, что это обычный серый пикап, а не какая-нибудь испещренная кислотными цветами и наклейками в стиле «крутой сутенер» тачка. Открыв дверь, Рис с трудом забрался на пассажирское сиденье – балласт в виде атрофированных ног и отсутствие правой руки не давали ему свободу действий. Закрыв дверь, он как следует осмотрелся: обычные пассажирские сиденья, обтянутые дешевыми автомобильными чехлами, на переднем сиденье лежал телефон. Рис дотянулся до него, и, о, счастье, он был «одноразовым». Судя по всему, Хьюго договаривался через этот телефон насчет легкого заработка в виде подстилок-коматозников, или попросту сбагривал медикаменты.

Рис с заметной неуверенностью набрал один номер, надеясь, что тот, кому он звонит, не спит в такое позднее время и вообще сможет ответить на звонок. Послышались длинные гудки и через несколько секунд неразборчивое:

– Чего надо?

Это определенно знак свыше.

– Вон, ты мне нужен.

 

 

 

***

Позже, выходя из дома, Рис заметил ничем не примечательную фотографию, которая висела недалеко от двери. В черной рамке красовался снимок УЗИ, а на нем мутное очертание зародыша, подпись «Четыре месяца» и вчерашняя дата.

Рис сглотнув, пробормотал:

– Лилит, скажи ты раньше, что беременна, достаточно было и одного выстрела.

Закрыв дверь за собой, Рис вышел из дома, в полной мере ощущая на себе пронизывающий осенний ветер, влекущий за собой желто-красный листопад. Вытащив из кармана пальто маленький блокнот с ручкой, он вычеркнул имя из списка. Остались двое: Вильгельм и Джек.

Хотелось курить.


	3. Goodnight Moon

_So goodnight moon_   
_I want the sun_   
_If it’s not there soon_   
_I might be done_   
_No it won’t be too soon’til I say_   
_Goodnight moon (c)_

_Тогда, четыре года назад_

Рис даже не надеялся, что Вон в три часа ночи приедет к нему на подземную парковку госпиталя. Он даже не думал, что Вон может жить в городе, ведь прошло три года с момента их последнего разговора.

Но нет, его единственный друг все-таки проживал в Эль-Пасо, хотя и собирался уезжать. Все-таки хорошо, что Рис не пригласил Вона на репетицию, иначе к десяти жертвам прибавилась бы еще одна.

Увидев из окна серого пикапа подъезжающий черный джип, Рис открыл дверцу машины.

– Вон, я здесь, – прохрипел Рис.

Раздался скрип открывающийся двери, и из машины вышел лучший друг, бро, человек, о котором не знал никто из «Гипериона»: бета и по совместительству лучший бухгалтер на всем Западе – Вон. Фамилию Рис, к сожалению, постоянно забывал, помнил только, что на конце было «стик».

– Боже, кто тебя так? – заверещал его друг, вытаскивая Риса из машины. – Я не видел тебя три года, и почему ты такой тяжелый?

– Я расскажу все, когда мы приедем к тебе домой. Твои сестры и Август все еще живут у тебя?

Вон знал, на кого работал Рис, и молчал, не упрекая его в том, что он избрал путь убийств и легких денег. Рис был уверен в том, что излишняя доброта Вона к нему когда-нибудь убьет последнего самым ужасным образом. Нельзя оставаться у бро слишком долго. Максимум несколько дней, не больше.

 

***

_Рис познакомился с ним в средней школе, когда они были еще мелкими сопляками. Долговязый Рис и коротышка Вон, вот умора была для остальных одноклассников! Через полтора года учебы родители Риса погибли от рук грабителей, когда он был в летнем лагере на другом конце штата. После тех трагических обстоятельств люди из социальной защиты забрали мальчика, и Рис смог увидеться с Воном только через десять лет, когда тот заканчивал университет._

_«Я стал наемником, убийцей, Вон. И, господи, мне это нравится», – взвыл Рис – уже не долговязый омега, на которого бросали презрительные взгляды, а утонченный юноша с имплантированным голубым глазом. В тот день Рис совершил свое первое убийство: его руки панически дрожали, еще немного и он перешел бы на крик, но Вон одной пощечиной прекратил истерику._

_«Прекрати ныть, у меня родственники спят», – пробурчал Вон и впустил Риса в свой дом._

 

***

Это воспоминание было первым из самых неожиданных и приятных в его жизни. Вторым была новость о будущем ребенке.

– Фиона осталась, а Саша с мужем уехали в Вашингтон, Августу там предложили неплохую работу.

– Рад за них. Эй, поосторожнее! – вскинулся Рис, когда Вон его пихнул в машину.

– Ну простите меня, я вам не слуга! – огрызнулся бро и наконец сел в джип.

Спустя полчаса неспешной езды в полной тишине они приехали домой к Вону. Когда Рис увидел до боли знакомый двухэтажный коттедж, легкая улыбка отразилась на его осунувшемся лице. Все такой же домашний, уютный дом с идеально подстриженным газоном и белым заборчиком. Идеальная американская мечта. Рис начал думать, что его бро нашел себе кого-то, обзавелся двумя-тремя детьми и устраивает барбекю на выходных. Но, судя по тому, что он примчался в госпиталь в домашней пижаме и тапочках посреди ночи, личной жизни у друга совсем не было.

– Надеюсь, ты взял инвалидную коляску, иначе ты меня не дотащишь, – ехидно подметил Рис.

– Конечно взял, и, эй, я качаюсь, у меня даже кубики пресса появились!

– Вот только сейчас показывать не надо, хорошо? А то холодает.

Вон в ответ только пробурчал что-то непонятное и бережно посадил Риса в инвалидную коляску.

Как только они добрались до дома, Вон сказал Рису:

– Тише, хорошо? Фиона пришла сегодня поздно, и она явно была не в хорошем расположении духа.  
Рис кивнул и поехал вперед к двери.

– Итак, – открывая бутылку виски и разливая напиток по стаканам, прошелестел Вон. – Что с тобой случилось? Я сейчас в отпуске, так что я готов к этой длинной истории. Начинай.

Они расположились на кухне, такой домашней и простой, без всяких изысков – яркий контраст по сравнению с первой квартирой Риса, в которой был дизайнерский интерьер и функция «умный дом». Рис не был в их доме уже больше трех лет, и за те годы, что он провел в коме, кухня ничуть не изменилась: светлая, с бежевым кухонным гарнитуром из Икеи, магнитики в виде цифр со стикерами, прикрепленные к старому холодильнику, круглый массивный стол с легкими потертостями и крепкие деревянные стулья. Здесь веяло теплом, о котором Рис не мог и мечтать.

– Может, будешь задавать вопросы, а я на них отвечать? – покрутил в руке стакан с виски Рис. Рассказывать зверства, произошедшие с ним в церкви он не хотел. – Только, пожалуйста, не перебивай.

– Хорошо, я не против. Итак, первый вопрос: почему у тебя нет руки? Но, думаю, это будет один из самых бессмысленных вопросов.

– Ее оторвали, – видя изумленное лицо Вона, Рис быстро добавил: – Точнее был пистолет, а потом мачете. Сейчас ощущаю только фантомную боль.

Вон от таких подробностей залпом осушил свой стакан с алкоголем и налил заново.

– Второй вопрос: это Джек тебя так?

– Нет, Лилит. Бывшая коллега, скажем так.

– Ну и сильная же она, – покачал головой Вон. – Джек к этому причастен?

Рис молча кивнул, Вон просто отвернулся, пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Чертов ублюдок. Он знал о том, что это его ребенок?

– Узнал перед тем, как прострелить мне голову, – невесело улыбнулся Рис и отпил глоток, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе и начинающиеся приступы паники.

Вон отупело посмотрел на него. Рис ждал, что тот спросит о чем-нибудь еще, но Вон упорно молчал, всерьез думая, что друг продолжит свой ответ.

– Понимаешь, после смерти дочери Джек совсем с катушек слетел: убивал всех направо и налево. Я не хотел, чтобы мой сын жил в постоянном страхе за свою жизнь.  
Ангел… милейшая девочка-подросток, которой должно было исполниться восемнадцать, была жестоко убита в собственном доме конкурентной группировкой под названием «Алые налетчики». В тот день Рис был на другом конце земного шара, выполнял задание с Тимоти. Одно из воспоминаний невольно прокралось в сознание, заставляя неокрепший разум страдать от несуществующей боли.

 

***

_– Знаешь, Рис, – протянула Ангел, когда взламывала главный сервер одной корпорации – их главного заказа на этой неделе._

_Они расположились на крыше одной из высоток в центре Нью-Йорка. Рис в этот момент неспешно собирал свою винтовку: нужно было обеспечить поддержку сверху._

_– Да?_

_– Я хочу братика или сестренку, – прощебетала она, стараясь не смеяться._

_– Что? – Рис от такого заявления чуть не уронил прицел себе на ногу, но вовремя его поймал._

_Девушка нахмурила брови, улыбаясь._

_– Вот не надо строить из себя невинность. Я знаю, что ты спишь с моим отцом, – и деловито продолжила. – Течка у тебя еще не началась?_

_– Это был риторический вопрос?_

_– Если не хочешь отвечать, то да. Но ты имей ввиду._

 

***

– Но в итоге сложилось так, что у тебя теперь нет сына и руки, – подытожил Вон, опустошая третий стакан виски. – Рис, да ты победитель по жизни!

– Ты так меня утешить собрался?

– Вовсе нет, хочу, чтобы ты собрал свою злость в кулак и отомстил этим тварям за то, что они с тобой сделали.

– Месть – это блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным.

– О, тоже стар трек смотрел? – глаза Вона заблестели. Похоже, алкоголь уже крепко на него подействовал: заплетающимся языком парень нес всякую чушь. – Ты посмотри, крутая вещь! Но начинай с сериала шестидесятых годов.

– Нет, прочитал в интернете, – отмахнулся Рис. – Я могу устроиться в вашей гостиной? Не хочу, чтобы ты надорвался, когда будешь тащить меня на второй этаж.

– Да, сейчас я там постелю.

Вон уже было хотел встать со стула и пойти в гостиную, но Рис остановил его:

– Мне будет нужен одноразовый телефон, нужно позвонить кое-кому. Я останусь здесь на пару дней, не больше. Не волнуйся, вас не тронут.

На это Вон сказал что-то неразборчивое и ушел.

 

***

_Рис веселился. Улыбка его была растянута от уха до уха, тело произвольно отвечало в такт музыке: он чувствовал ее, хотел ей отдаться. Он искренне радовался, хотя и предполагал, что причин быть радостным у него не было. Рис стал наемником, убийцей за деньги, киллером, проще говоря. И не стоило пить ту дрянь, но Джек буквально всучил ему ударный коктейль, говоря: «Детка, теперь ты с нами, ты должен пройти посвящение». Улыбка босса, мягко говоря, пугала._  
Его приняли в «Гиперион» после года испытательного срока. Он не стремился туда попасть; на путь убийств, разбоя и грабежа его толкнула скудная жизнь и огромный долг по учебе – все до скрежета зубов банально. Дороги было две: идти на панель или принять предложение дерзкого незнакомца на одну непыльную работенку. Позже этот незнакомец оказался главой «Гипериона». За первой легкой «работенкой» пошел шлейф из других дел, которые становились все более странными, а под конец просто ужасающими.

_Вечеринка была в особняке Джека, расположенном на берегу Тихого океана, за огромным панорамным окном кружили чайки, и, несмотря на громкую музыку, был слышен звук прибоя, тихий, но все еще уловимый._

_Рис не знал, чего хотел: то появлялось желание окунуться в ледяную воду, просто прилечь и закрыть глаза или пойти танцевать. Но больше он склонялся ко второму варианту._

_Музыка приятно давила на мозги и очертания людей, находившихся в доме, начали растворяться: видимо от того странного пойла крыша совсем поехала, поэтому Рис поспешил сесть на диван и попытался сосредоточиться._

_– Привет! Я Тимоти, – подсел к нему мужчина, который был на удивление похож на Джека, и протянул руку, ожидая, что Рис подаст свою в ответ и совершит ритуал под названием «рукопожатие»._

_– Кто? – хаус из колонок лился как виртуальный водопад в гостиной, казалось, что музыка полностью заполнила помещение. – Прости, я ничего не слышу._

_– Я Тимоти. Тимоти Лоуренс. Брат Джека, – улыбнулся собеседник Риса, стараясь перекричать музыку. – Тебе здесь нравится?_

_– Да, – как можно громче сказал Рис, протягивая Тимоти свою руку. – Я Рис. Здесь весело._

_Тимоти хотел было что-то сказать, но ему помешали._

_– Воу, кто у нас здесь! – плюхнулся на диван Джек. – А малыш Тимми даром время не теряет?_

_Рис вообще ничего не понимал и вяло смотрел в свой стакан, решая, допивать его или нет. Перед этим он повернулся к Тимоти, или к Джеку. Рис не мог понять кто из них кто: они были так похожи, словно близнецы! А может они и были близнецами, черт их разбери. Судя по задумчивому выражению лица и пронизывающему взгляду, Рис повернулся к Тимоти. Рис точно помнил, что веснушек у главы «Гипериона» не было. Рис думал о том, что еще немного и его мозги расплавятся под натиском громкой музыки и нарастающего напряжения._

_Решив, что коктейль нужно допить во чтобы ни стало, он залпом осушил стакан. Боже, до чего же мерзким был этот коктейль!_

_– Господи, какой он горький. Даже голова заболела._

_– Может тебе стоит прилечь? – взяв парня за подбородок, оскалился Джек._

 

***

Этот сон не был кошмаром. Он был давно потерянным воспоминанием, от которого становилось только холоднее.

– Что еще за хрен лежит в нашей гостиной? – проорала над ухом особа, которой явно было плевать на все. – Вон, объяснись!

Где-то в отдалении были слышны быстро спускающиеся со старых скрипучих ступенек шаги.

– Это Рис, Фиона. И не могла бы ты говорить потише? – Вон увел девушку на кухню.

– Мой дом, где хочу, там и кричу, – не унималась Фиона, но все же перестала орать и перешла на благозвучный шепот. – Что с ним случилось? Я его не видела три года!

Пружины в диване болезненно впивались в тело Риса, и он больше не мог строить из себя спящего: особенно, когда два человека горячо обсуждали его, не замечая его попыток заново уснуть. Открыв глаза и пытаясь принять сидячее положение, Рис пробормотал:

– Не надо разговаривать у меня за спиной. Я проснулся.

– Господи, Рис, кто тебя так? – со скоростью света прибежала из кухни и сразу присела на диван Фиона, рассматривая парня. От ее сочувствующего взгляда становилось только хуже. – Мне Вон ничего пока не объяснил.

– Знаешь, Рис, лучше ты ей объясни, что с тобой случилось, – замялся Вон. – А я пока завтрак приготовлю.

И на такой веселой ноте Вон быстро смылся, не удосужившись спросить про самочувствие своего лучшего друга.

– Вон говорил, что тебе нужен незарегистрированный телефон, – Фиона вытащила из своего безупречно выглаженного пиджака неказистый смартфон. – Не смотри на меня так, ты ведь знаешь, что я не только квартиры продаю. Этим телефоном я еще не пользовалась, купила два дня назад.

Усевшись поудобней, Рис взял из ее рук телефон и благодарно кивнул.

– Спасибо. Я этого не забуду.

– Итак, теперь ты мне должен, – обворожительно улыбнулась Фиона. – Рассказывай свою историю.

От ее пронизывающего взгляда Рису хотелось только лгать или хотя бы утаить некоторые моменты, от которых кровь стыла в жилах.

– Неудачная свадьба, скажем так, – Рис знал о том, что когда случилась резня в церкви, Фионы не было в городе, она уезжала в Европу на стажировку. – Потом кома, и вот я здесь.

– Ты говоришь о той резне в церкви, на окраине Эль–Пасо? – глаза Фионы округлились, на ее лице застыл неподдельный ужас. – Мне жаль.

Проще было кивнуть, чем произносить тонну ничего не значащих слов. Тех, кто погиб в церкви, уже не вернуть, и Рис сможет оплакать их потерю только тогда, когда сдохнет Джек и те, кто был с ним.

– Есть кто-нибудь на примете, кто сможет привести тебя в порядок? – Фиона удрученно посмотрела на него. – Сила воли тут не поможет.

– Мне нужен хороший протезист и физиотерапевт, а об остальном я смогу позаботиться сам.

– Насколько я знаю, денег за свои услуги они сдирают немало, – встрял в разговор Вон.

– За годы работы в «Гиперионе» состояние я сколотил немалое, – хмыкнул Рис, набирая номер одного знакомого, который точно ему поможет. – Не беспокойтесь, все будет хорошо.


	4. Another One Bites the Dust

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_   
_And bring him to the ground_   
_You can beat him_   
_You can cheat him_   
_You can treat him bad and leave him_   
_When he's down, yeah_   
_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_   
_I'm standing on my own two feet_   
_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_   
_Repeating to the sound of the beat_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Another one bites the dust(с)_

 

Убийство Ниши доставляло Рису удовольствие, в его глазах мелькал задорный огонек, ему было весело. Парень улыбался про себя, когда она сидела вся из себя недовольная, связанная по рукам и ногам, а шея ее была туго оплетена стальной леской с маленькими зубчиками, он кайфовал, когда одно ее малейшее движение отпечатывалось на идеальной смуглой коже кровавыми порезами. Найти мисс Кадам было просто, все газеты вместе с новостями по телевизору и в интернете пестрели красочными заголовками с ее именем и новостью о том, что наконец появилась та, кто искоренит преступность в Линчвуде – этим защитником справедливости стала Ниша, и теперь она будет номером один в списке тех, кого нужно убить (Джека Рис приберег на последний момент, как и Вильгельма).

Было легко узнать где тусовалась «шериф», так ее прозвали в этом зачуханном городе, повязшем с головы до ног в преступности. Для этого пришлось только подкупить нескольких ее мелких сошек, которых она таскала с собой везде, типа ради «безопасности». Рис знал ее гнилую душу – она такой же сброд отвязных преступников, которые готовы мать родную продать за деньги. Правда, ее мать уже сдохла, как и отчим, так что продавать ей было некого, а Джека она ни за что бы не сдала, даже под дулом пистолета – он для нее был кем-то вроде мессии, тем, за кем и в огонь, и в воду. Ниша любила его своеобразной любовью, порой жестокой и отравляющей, о чем она и рассказывала Рису каждый раз, когда перебирала со спиртным или наркотиками. Даже тогда, когда Джек выбрал Риса, она стерпела и в конце концов смирилась, иногда подтрунивая над омегой и вовсе не замечая его во время важных операций. И в милой церкви на окраине Эль-Пасо Ниша, не жалея сил своих, убивала людей, стреляла пулеметной очередью и заливисто смеялась, попутно вытирая слезы с лица. Она была рада, а раж от тяжелых наркотиков в глазах и знание того, что Рис предал Джека, подкрепляло ей веру в себя.

Так что, для Риса Ниша была просто трамплином к мечте, нелегким начинанием его долгого, кровавого, мстительного плана. Рис нетерпеливо вертел в руках закрытую пробирку с серной кислотой. Ночь, проведенная на заброшенном складе, обещала быть веселой.

 

***

_Полгода назад_

Деньги, которые Рис схоронил на своем сберегательном счете одного банка, здорово ему помогли – накопилось десять миллионов долларов, заработанные потом, кровью и сломанными костями; не зря он все-таки горбатился столько лет на Гиперион. Как только ноги стали более-менее слушаться, Рис поплелся в банк, снял четверть денег со счета, нормально приоделся, подстригся и полетел на другой конец света к Алистеру Хаммерлоку, давнему другу и создателю мощных протезов и имплантатов. Алистера Рис знал с восемнадцати лет, когда он еще не был втянут в омут лжи, убийств и легких денег. А познакомился Рис с Алистером из-за одного ублюдка, которому Рис отказал в сексе, получил заточку в левый глаз, после чего и оказался в клинике у протезиста Алистера Хаммерлока.

Без правой руки и левого глаза Рис вряд ли смог бы воплотить свой план мести. Алистер должен был помочь.

Слава богам, клиника по протезированию была в центре Сиднея, прямо напротив его отеля. Рис сразу же записался на прием к Алистеру, и лег на кровать, закрыв глаза.

Осталось совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть до мести.

До жути хотелось спать, изнурительный перелет из Америки в Австралию не заставил ждать усталость.

_На следующий день_

И вот, пролетев половину земного шара, попутно переживая акклиматизацию, Рис в нерешительности стоял напротив двери, ведущей к кабинету его давнего друга. Он боялся, на него напал неведомый ступор, от которого тело пришло в оцепенение. Может это обыкновенная паническая атака, а может виноваты неприятные воспоминания, от которых хотелось сбежать и забыть, или просто боязнь того, что мог подумать о нем давний друг?

– Идите, он вас ждет, – улыбнулась ему секретарь и сразу начала отвечать на звонки, попутно набирая на клавиатуре имена будущих пациентов.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Рис осторожно постучал костяшками пальцев по белоснежной двери с золотистой табличкой с именем Хаммерлока.

Дверь сразу открылась, и перед Рисом во всем своем великолепии стоял известный протезист и создатель имплантатов Алистер Хаммерлок.

– О, кто у нас тут пожаловал? – Алистер крепко обнял Риса, между тем принюхиваясь. После неловкого объятия, Хаммерлок заострил внимание на пустом рукаве Риса и удрученно сказал: – Мой любимый омега, ну тебя и жизнь потаскала. Я даже твоего запаха не чую, а помню, что он был просто прекрасным, словно дождливый лес в ожидании утренней зари. Чистый и непорочный, прям как ты.

Сколько раз Рис ни приходил к Алистеру, тот всегда мог найти подход к нему, пусть и частенько одаривал такими приятными и порой неловкими комплиментами. Хаммерлок для Риса был как отец, немного угрюмый, чуть-чуть неловкий, но дарящий надежду.

– Неудачная свадьба и последствия от нее, как видишь, – Рис попытался улыбнуться, но не получилось. – Мне нужна рука и глаз. Можешь сделать их к следующей неделе?

Алистер поморщился, как будто Рис сказал что-то отвратительное, но все-таки ответил на интересующий вопрос:

– Ты знаешь, что протезы это дело муторное, а специальные кибернетические имплантаты для глаз еще хуже, они отнимают силы и много ресурсов, в них вливаются большие деньги. Для тебя я бы сделал их бесплатно, но сейчас цена на титан подскочила до небес, так что я нахожусь на грани банкротства.

– Деньги не проблема, главное для меня – сроки.

С секунду помолчав, Алистер добавил:

– Хорошо. – Его глаза с интересом блуждали по телу Риса. – Я вижу, ты прихрамываешь, тебе не нужен физиотерапевт? Я знаю одного человека, могу дать номер.

Вытащив из кармана белоснежного халата пачку сигарет, он подошел к своему рабочему столу и небрежно добавил, повернувшись спиной к Рису:

– Ты сидишь на подавителях, да? Поэтому я не могу учуять твой запах?

Рису не нужна была огласка – омег в мире было чертовски мало, а его запах был довольно запоминающимся. Ему необходимо было сидеть на подавителях до тех пор, пока месть не свершится в полной мере.

– Все так, и номер не нужен, сам справлюсь. Я практически разработал ноги, скоро бегать начну.

Хаммерлок закурил и, выпустив изо рта отравляющий клубок дыма, сказал:

– Никогда не сомневался в твоем упорстве и самостоятельности. Я хотел сказать об этом раньше, но ты перебил меня с протезами, – Хаммерлок повернулся к парню, на его задумчивом лице отражалось смятение, плавно перетекающее в недовольство. – Я знаю, что случилось в Эль-Пасо три года назад. И скорее всего, я должен сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты не пригласил меня туда, иначе прибавилась бы еще одна жертва.

Его фраза ввела Риса в замешательство: Алистера не было не то, что в Техасе, а даже в Америке, а дело об убийстве людей в церкви боевиками освещалось только в самой стране, да и имена с фотографиями жертв не афишировались в прессе, показывалось только место преступления без трупов, но изгаженное кровью, грязью и порохом.

Хаммерлок все еще с интересом смотрел на Риса, попутно затягиваясь сигаретой.

– Откуда узнал?

Алистер взял со стола фоторамку и, грустным взглядом осматривая ее, слегка поглаживал пальцами. Рис был в метре от друга и не мог увидеть, что он там разглядывал. Да и он знал, кто был изображен на фотографии. Еще невинный и наивный, но с внутренним стержнем и новым имплантированным голубым глазом Рис и обнимающий его Алистер. Эта фотография была сделана до того, как Рис встретил Джека, до того, как он встал на путь убийств, насилия и боли.

– Один человек сказал о том, что там произошло, говорил, захлебываясь слезами, что это его вина, и если бы он там был, то смог бы спасти тебя и твоего ребенка. В тот день, когда он мне сообщил, я всю следующую неделю был в запое, не принимал пациентов и плевал в потолок, осмысливая то, что ты мертв, – Алистер горько усмехнулся и потушил сигарету об пепельницу. – Но, узнав, что ты жив, я захотел встретить тебя как подобает, со слезами и причитаниями, но понял, что лучше не надо, обойдусь объятиями. Ты и так не любишь мои неуместные комплименты, а такое и вовсе неприемлемо. Хотя знаешь, – он невесело ухмыльнулся, – а плакать то, хочется. Ты ведь жив, а это дорогого стоит.

К Рису невольно закрадывалась разрушающая разум паника: кто мог сказать такое Алистеру? Хотя через несколько секунд он уже начал догадываться, кто это мог быть.

– Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, кто мне сказал такую ужасную новость, – Алистер, все это время державший в руке фоторамку, поставил ее обратно на стол. – Это было три года назад, он прилетел вместе с поставками титана, у меня с ним был договор. Увидев наше с тобой совместное фото, мужчина спросил, кто на фотографии, и я, не заметив подвоха, честно ответил, а потом он разрыдался. Бог судья, ни разу не видел плачущего альфу, кроме самого себя. – Он грустно улыбнулся, но продолжил: – Мужчина просил у меня прощения за то, что не спас тебя, и винил себя за трусость, что не смог противостоять своему брату и его шайке.

Теперь все встало на свои места. Господи, Тимоти…

– У тебя есть его номер? Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Алистер, судя по всему, ждал от Риса такого вопроса и, взяв со стола неприметную визитку, протянул ее парню.

– Не знаю, почему эта визитка хранилась у меня так долго, ведь тогда я его выгнал и со скандалом разорвал с ним сотрудничество. Судя по всему, Вселенная хотела, чтобы я отдал ее тебе, – Алистер пожал плечами. – Но сейчас давай не об этом. Мне нужно снять с тебя мерки, ведь я только твоим глазом раньше занимался.

Рис с неподдельным интересом разглядывал потертую черную визитку с инициалами младшего Лоуренса и глубоко в душе надеялся, что номер телефона еще не заблокирован и по нему можно позвонить, услышав на другом конце заплетающийся и неловкий голос. Рис не хотел его убивать, младший Лоуренс к бойне в Эль-Пасо не был причастен, омега просто хотел с ним поговорить и, быть может, узнать про остальных гиперионцев. Тимоти ему должен.

 

***

– Знаешь, Ниша, я даже спрашивать не буду, где Джек, ведь ты мне не ответишь, – Рис сидел на пластиковом стуле напротив нее и перекатывал в руках пробирку с кислотой. – Я просто хочу наслаждаться твоей смертью, смотреть в твои бесстыжие глаза и видеть, как ты корчишься в муках. Ты ведь у меня, можно сказать, первая в списке, и эта месть будет совершена в полной мере.

Ниша в ответ только плюнула в Риса кровавым сгустком, попутно прожигая его ненавистным взглядом. Что ж, он это заслужил. Вытащив из кармана черного пиджака платок, Рис небрежно вытер лицо от слюны и крови Кадам.

– А ты ведь хуже Джека, – стальная леска не давала ей возможности больше говорить, её горло начало окрашиваться кровью, а сама она начала громко кашлять от давления. Ниша понимала, что еще одно предложение, и нить отсечет ей голову.

– Что ж, ты, наверное, хотела узнать, как ты сюда попала, и почему так получилось. И я все расскажу. Это было просто, подкупить несколько твоих мелких сошек, может даже отсосать у них пару раз, ведь омег они ни разу не видели. – Заметив удивленный взгляд Кадам на последнее предложение, Рис усмехнулся: – Нет, про минет я пошутил, но ты ведь хотела бы, чтобы это было правдой, так? Короче, нанял я еще людей, ну знаешь, бывших морпехов, позарез нуждающихся в деньгах и имевших на тебя зуб за то, что ты превратила Линчвуд в притон наркотиков и преступников, потом узнал, где ты постоянно тусуешься, устроил там ловушку с паралитическим газом и, – Рис щелкнул пальцами, – бум, ты здесь, в окружении меня и людей, которым ты перешла дорогу. Несмотря на то, что зарин смертелен, с имплантатами ты крепче остальных, думаю последствия от него…

Рис присмотрелся к Нише, но, не заметив ничего, кроме прожигающего взгляда, добавил:

– У тебя уже прошли. В том клубе никто не выжил, даже Накаяма, а я ведь хотел с ним поговорить, он бы точно выдал местонахождение Джека, – Рис убрал пробирку с кислотой в карман и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. – Я не знал, что его отбитый фанат теперь таскается с тобой.

Ниша все еще смотрела на Риса с ненавистью. Она даже не кричала от боли, не кашляла, только часто дышала. Ее одежда была в крови, на шее уже висели ошметки кожи, Рису так хотелось потянуть за них, посмотреть на мышцы с сухожилиями.

– У меня было много идей по поводу того, как с тобой разобраться… – Рис закурил и, крепко затягиваясь, сказал: – Устроить честный бой или просто отдать тебя на съедение крысам, но знаешь, это муторно, требует больших денег и придается огласке, так что я выбрал более дешевый вариант, но зато действенный, – он показал ей правую руку и с некоей присущей ему грациозностью снял с нее кожаную перчатку. Она была естественно белая, почти неразличима с обычной рукой. – Спасибо Лилит за шикарный подарок, благодаря ей у меня теперь есть титановый протез вместе с кибернетическим глазом. Правда, стоило такое удовольствие недешево, но оно все окупило. Итак, возвращаясь к дешевому варианту…

Рис элегантно выпустил клубок дыма изо рта, попутно стряхивая пепел с сигареты на бетонный пол, перчатку на протез он все же надел.

– С помощью этой руки я смог хорошо натянуть стальную леску на твое тело и привязать ее к двум пикапам, – один стоит позади тебя, другой впереди – в которых сидят мои люди, ждущие приказа нажать на педаль газа.

Ниша ответила на его слова молчанием, что, впрочем, устраивало Риса. Он не ждал от нее извинений или мольбы о пощаде, Кадам не опустится до такого уровня, она выше этого. Рис не чувствовал к женщине ничего, кроме яркой ненависти, выжигающей на правой руке фантомной болью, плавно перетекающей к кибернетическому глазу. Экстон не заслужил пулеметной очереди от нее, никто в церкви не заслужил таких зверств. Рис уронил сигарету на пол, затушив ее носком ботинка, а затем жестом приказал снизить давление на леску.

– Ты ведь поняла, что одно твое слово, – Рис указал на машины, – и твое тело разорвут на ровные куски, поэтому я немного ослабил леску, и ты наконец можешь ответить на некоторые мои вопросы. Итак, первый вопрос: почему вы убили остальных? Хватило бы только меня, – вспоминать тот день Рису было тяжело, но он все-таки сказал, – они не виноваты в том, что я бросил Джека.

– Он хотел большего, и я тоже, – Ниша говорила тихо, постоянно кашляя. – Ты предал его, Рис, а такое он не прощал.

Ее ответ был честным, и Рис это ценил.

– Второй вопрос: тебе что-нибудь было известно о Тимоти после того, как я ушел от Джека?

Этот вопрос мучил Риса последние несколько дней, телефонный разговор с младшим Лоуренсом не дал ему ясных ответов, и он решил попытать счастья здесь, в заброшенном складе, у которого были две гаражные двери, злая и сдерживающая свои крики Ниша, и два пикапа.

Кадам сплюнула кровь на бетонный пол, ухмыляясь. На участках, обтянутых леской, ее кожа уже окрасились кровью.

– Я же тебе говорила тогда, в церкви, тупая омега. Он сразу ушел и разорвал все контакты после того, как Джек узнал, что ты живой и живешь припеваючи с армейским качком в отставке. Мне тогда казалось, – она начала кашлять и харкать кровью, – что ты выиграл в лотерею: ты привел в бешенство двух мужчин, которые по-настоящему тебя любили. Ты их предал, Рис, ты заслужил такое наказание, пусть и Тим, скорее всего, так не считал.

Слушать ее слова, которые били по его истерзанной душе самым ужасным образом, становилось невыносимо. Рис встал со стула, одним движением снял пробку с пробирки и громко позвал:

– Криг, ты мне нужен.

Передняя дверь черного пикапа открылась, и к Рису подошел мускулистый лысый мужчина в армейской одежде и в хоккейных перчатках.

– Открой ей рот, можешь его порвать если хочешь, но мне нужно чтобы она это выпила, – показав на пробирку с серной кислотой, спокойно сказал Рис.

Криг молча кивнул, подошел к Нише сзади, крепко взял за волосы женщину одной рукой, а другой открыл ее рот.

– Спасибо.

Ниша даже не сопротивлялась, она понимала, что не уйдет живой из этого склада и принимала свою смерть с присущей ей достоинством. Рис подошел к ней, его лицо ничего не выражало, он молча и аккуратно влил в рот серную кислоту.

– Все, закрывай рот, и можешь идти обратно в машину, – Рис сразу отошел от нее в сторону, и только сейчас на его лице заиграла легкая улыбка. – Сейчас будет разрыв на куски.

Ниша, захлебываясь, пыталась выплюнуть остатки кислоты, билась в сильных конвульсиях, она начала кашлять и кричать, ее искаженное от боли лицо почти невозможно было разглядеть из-за пара, шедшего изо рта. Сначала Кадам блевала алой кровью, которая постепенно стала приобретать бурый цвет, вследствие попадания на нее кислоты. Спустя несколько минут Ниша начала задыхаться, оттенок лица приобрел синюшную окраску, зрачки неестественно расширились, и на месте, где она сидела, начали показываться кровавые пятна с явным запахом дерьма, судороги так и не прекращались. Рис сразу понял, что у нее началась дефекация, и его улыбка стала шире: скоро она сдохнет.

Спустя пять минут Ниша упала в обморок.

Рис прошел мимо нее, нажал на кнопку открытия гаражных дверей, дождался, когда они полностью откроются и уверенным голосом сказал:

– Вперед, разорвите ее на куски!

Пикапы с жутким ревом тронулись с места, и туго оплетенная леска начала впиваться в тело Ниши, полностью разрезая его. Булькающий звук разрывающейся плоти ласкал слух Риса, он даже прикрыл глаза от переполняющего наслаждения. Спустя минуту он их открыл и увидел прекрасную инсталляцию своей мести. Тело Ниши прибилось к одному из пикапов, стальная зазубренная леска впилась в окровавленные кости, а куски мяса валялись то тут, то там, окрашивая бетонный пол кровью. Кишки с органами, точнее тем, что от них осталось, вместе с поджелудочной железой плавали в собственном соку и постепенно их разъедала серная кислота, сердце было изрешечено – все именно так, как Рис и хотел. Что поразительно, леска не до конца распилила голову Ниши, она висела словно на соплях.

Рис вытащил из кармана пиджака маленький блокнот с ручкой и вычеркнул имя Ниши и Накаямы из списка. Остались трое: Лилит, Вильгельм и Джек.

 

***

_Полгода назад_

Спустя неделю в отеле номера люкс Рис, с новеньким голубым глазным имплантатом и с титановым протезом, сидел на кровати в окружении оружия, ножей и телефонов. Слева от него лежала та самая потрепанная визитка Тимоти, но он не решался позвонить. Вместо этого он долго рассматривал свою новую руку, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, проверял на чувствительность. Она была прекрасна, Алистер постарался на славу, но теперь главные беды были позади, оставался только план мести и младший Лоуренс.

Рис сделал три глубоких вдоха и все-таки набрал номер Тима. Глубоко в душе, где-то на задворках разума Рис лелеял в себе надежду, что номер будет заблокирован или отдан другому абоненту, и не придется слышать столь знакомый, бьющий в самое сердце, голос.

Послышались длинные гудки, и Риса это насторожило, мысль о том, что теперь номер принадлежал другому человеку, не покидала его, пока не ответили на звонок.

– Да? Кто это? – спросил усталый голос.

Ошибки быть не могло, это был Тимоти Лоуренс.

– Эмм, привет, Тим. – На той стороне повисло молчание, судя по всему мужчина узнал, кто ему звонил. – Это я, Рис.


	5. Gun in my hand

_Was it for redemption?_   
_Was it for revenge?_   
_Was it for the bottle?_   
_Was it for the ledge?_   
_Was it for the thrill of pushing my hope to the edge?_   
_Why did love, why did love put a gun in my hand?(c)_   
  


 

Это конец. Так глупо слиться, когда до заветной цели осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Еще бы один патрон, и имя из списка могло быть зачеркнуто прямой полосой черного маркера.

Рис истекал кровью в каком-то заброшенном бараке, сидел на холодном полу, попутно стараясь выровнять дыхание: титановый протез вышел из строя и сейчас еле слышно искрил, а перезагрузка программы наступит только через несколько минут. Засады не получилось, как и честного боя. Вильгельм стрелял из охотничьего ружья и, если бы не обновленные имплантаты регенерации, то лучший наемник Гипериона хоронил бы раскуроченное тело Риса в сосновом гробу. Радовало одно: Рис прострелил мужчине коленную чашечку и ранил в плечо, но этого было мало. Рис попытался встать, но не смог, рана на правом боку открылась. Он с шипением упал на пол, деревянные половицы под ним противно скрипнули. Наступил болевой шок, вместе с удушающим разочарованием, дыхание сбилось, и к горлу начала подступать кровь.

_Две недели назад_

Найти Вильгельма было нетрудно, спасибо Лилит за столь емкую информацию, осталось только приехать в столицу Северной Дакоты, Бисмарк, и спросить в любом оружейном магазине про наемника. Так Рис и сделал, а остальное – дело терпения, наблюдательности и щедрых взяток.

Спустя две недели Рис узнал адрес Вильгельма. Даже не адрес, а увидел собственными глазами наемника. Увидел случайно, когда выходил из очередного оружейного магазина в надежде выведать что-нибудь об их постоянном клиенте. Только завернув за угол, Рис заметил его в ста метрах от круглосуточного супермаркета. Высокий крепкий мужчина, с заметной сединой на висках, шел к черному джипу, держа в руках бумажный пакет. Вильгельм не заметил Риса, молча нагружая свою машину продуктами.

«Я могу убить его прямо сейчас, – подумал Рис. – Несколько точных выстрелов, и останется только Джек».

Нет, не точных…

Пустить всю обойму, стрелять в голову, в сердце, в живот, по ногам, стрелять даже тогда, когда останутся только глухие осечки и звук падающих на бетонный пол пустых гильз. Точно так же, как Вильгельм проделал с людьми в церкви: стрелял до тех пор, пока в автомате не кончились патроны и с усмешкой достал из переносной сумки дробовик.

Рис был готов вынуть пистолет из кобуры, магнитная клепка с характерным звуком поддалась пальцам, нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы вытащить оружие и выстрелить, но он медлил. Вильгельм в это время закончил укладывать продукты и закрыл багажник машины.

После такого открытого убийства Рис мог бы откупиться нехилым штрафом, но полиция с явным негодованием его бы отпустила, узнав кого Рис убил. Боевика, известного в узких кругах наемника, зависимого от протезов и склонного к насилию, Вильгельма. Рис мог выйти из той ситуации почти невредимым, только обеднев на несколько нулей, но претворять план в действие было поздно. Вильгельм уже сел в машину, послышался жуткий рев двигателя.

Рис хотел добить Вильгельма собственными руками, чтобы от его лица и киберглаза ничего не осталось, только лишь искрившиеся провода глазного импланта с осколками черепа вместе с кусочками мозга. Рис убрал руку с кобуры и ушел в другую сторону, в переулок, но перед этим он запомнил номер машины: вечером, в относительной тишине душного номера отеля, он взломает видеокамеры на дорогах и узнает, где живёт Вильгельм. Рис убьет его, рано или поздно, и он добьется своего.

Осталось всего два имени в списке.

_Спустя две недели_

Вильгельм жил за городом, в окружении великолепных холмов и сглаженных равнин. Рис полагал, что лучший наемник «Гипериона» отстроит себе дворец и будет жить в роскоши и золоте, но он ошибался.

Огромных размеров ферма, с внушительным сараем и загоном для коров, в трехстах метрах от нее раскинулось огромное поле, усеянное кукурузой. Неподалеку от сарая стояли недостроенные бараки, в одном из них была пустая конюшня, другие напоминали Рису полное забвение, и судя по всему были построены задолго до того, как Вильгельм купил ферму.

И сейчас он прятался в одном из заброшенных бараков, перезаряжая пистолет уцелевшей рукой, и ждал. Ждал тяжелых, как гром, шагов и возмездия. Боль медленно подступала, сохранять ровное дыхание становилось все труднее, ровно как и сохранять самообладание. В такой неподходящий момент как этот к Рису лезли ненужные мысли и холодные, как лед, воспоминания. Он думал о том, что теперь уже нет обратного пути, что не смог свершить свой план мести, что не успел попрощаться с теми, кто был ему дорог.

Превозмогая боль, Рис сел, как можно удобнее прислонившись спиной к гнилой стене барака. Палец грел спусковой крючок, он был готов.

Нужно продержаться еще пять минут… Рис не должен промахнуться.

 

***

_Год назад_

– Это я, Рис.

По ту сторону были слышны шорохи, возможно Рис звонил тогда, когда Тимоти спал. Черт, неподходящее время.

– Где ты? Тебе нужна помощь?

В голосе младшего Лоуренса были слышны дрожь и волнение напополам с нетерпением. Рис хотел накричать на него, сказать, что вина произошедшего в церкви целиком лежала на Тимоти, и, если бы он предупредил его, то все могло обойтись малой кровью. Но вместо обвинений Рис мог сказать только спокойное:

– Нет, все в порядке.

Рис не хотел раскрывать свое местоположение, была огромная вероятность того, что Тимоти вернулся в Гиперион. Джек мог следить за ним.

– Мне нужны ответы, Тим.

– Где ты Рис? Нам нужно встретиться! – не унимался младший Лоуренс.

– Сначала ответь на мои вопросы.

Поняв, что просить об одном не выйдет, Тим все-таки согласился. Послышался шорох и усталое:

– Спрашивай.

– Ты знаешь где Ниша, Лилит, Накаяма, Вильгельм? – последнее имя далось ему с трудом, но Рис все же продолжил: – И Джек…

Громкий вздох вполне логичный ответ:

– Нет, Рис, я тебе этого не скажу, давай встретимся и нормально поговорим. _Он_ не следит за мной, уверяю тебя, я ушел из Гипериона три с половиной года назад, окончательно с ним разругавшись. Джек даже не знает, где я живу.

– Ты в этом уверен?

– Более чем.

Наступила неловкая тишина, диалог не клеился.

– Если ты хочешь оттянуть время, чтобы вычислить мое местоположение, то ты зря это сделал. Скажу одно: я в Сиднее, но завтра меня здесь не будет.

Рис завершил звонок. Ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло, нужно выпить ещё виски со льдом: ненужные воспоминания, связанные с Тимоти, сейчас ему ни к чему. Они приносили только горькое разочарование. Хотелось забыться на несколько часов, утопить своё неясное горе в минибаре. На несколько часов все должно было стать намного проще.

 

***

_Два часа ночи, за несколько лет до трагедии в Эль-Пасо_

Черный как ночь мустанг ревел, они неслись на красный свет, словно стремились умереть под светом ярких неоновых огней. Рис ошалело улыбался, сидя на переднем сидении и неспешно потягивая пиво, а Тим вел машину, иногда посматривая на омегу. Фонари и дорожные указатели сменялись один за другим пока машина не выехала на шоссе, открывая мужчинам пустынную природу и череду хайвеев.

Они выполнили задание и теперь валили из города, в котором убили мэра в собственном доме, пока тот принимал ванну. Идиот этот мэр, который забыл закрыть окно в своём кабинете, тем самым облегчив работу Рису.

Осмотреть остальные помещения на наличие охраны в доме через взломанные камеры, тихо пролезть через открытое окно и со смелой душой зайти в ванную комнату. Быстро закрыть чужой рот рукой, отточенным движением перерезать старику глотку, так быстро, что охрана ничего не успела понять.

– Смотри на дорогу, Тим, а то я начну молиться, – Рис осушил банку с пивом и повернулся к Тимоти.

Младший Лоуренс стал напарником Риса больше трёх лет назад, частенько к ним приобщали Ангел, но сейчас ее не было: срочный вызов в Испанию, нужна была помощь Нише и Лилит. И сейчас, в тесной машине со сломанным так не вовремя кондиционером, они были вдвоем. Напряжение нарастало и не хотело сбрасывать скорость.

– Просто от тебя несет феромонами за милю, странно, что нас не засекли у мэра.

Тимоти не нравилось, когда ему указывали на ошибки, и сейчас старался дистанцироваться от Риса. Впрочем, омеге это было на руку: в последнее время Джек стал слишком ревнивым, импульсивным. Может, это из-за наступающей течки, а может его бесило то, что Рис за время работы в Гиперионе еще не был помечен Джеком, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что означала метка для них – полное раскрытие и невозможность совершать большинство операций. Хотя Ангел была бы не против таких событий.

«Я бы могла называть тебя вторым папой», – шутила она.

Рис на ее слова лишь неуверенно пожимал плечами, а иногда просто игнорировал, не зная что ответить. Она сомневалась в этом, как и он сам.

В этом мире все было непросто.

– Да перестань, Тим, ничего от меня не несет. У тебя паранойя, я же все еще сижу на подавителях, – отмахнулся парень и теперь с беспокойным видом смотрел в окно машины. Быстро набирающая скорость и сменяющийся пейзаж не давали ему покоя.

Тимоти на такой ответ Риса просто вжал в пол педаль газа, теперь машина неслась на одну йоту ближе к их собственной смерти. Точка кипения достигла своего предела.

Рис знал, что Тим неравнодушен к нему, а может и чувствовал к омеге нечто большее. Мимолетные взгляды, от которых становилось неловко, частые, почти невесомые прикосновения, способные вогнать в краску, и заботливое отношение, когда его совсем не ждешь.

Но сейчас, в душной машине, пропитанной музыкальными битами и хмельным пивом, у младшего Лоуренса начали сдавать нервы. Он огрызался, пальцы сильно сжимали руль, и казалось, что Тим мог его вырвать. Рис предполагал, что именно послужило причиной, хотя ему и не хотелось в это верить.

Сегодня будет пятилетняя годовщина «отношений» Джека и Риса. От такой даты любой человек, страдающий безответной любовью, мог сойти с ума.

Близился поворот, влекущий за собой цепь серпантинов, и Рис не на шутку запаниковал.

– Я умирать сегодня не хочу, не выжимай из машины последние силы.

Тим этот выпад проигнорировал, но скорость снизил, а затем и вовсе припарковался на обочине.

– Зачем ты это сделал? У нас сейчас фора, – Рис не понял намека и уставился на напарника.

С того момента все пошло наперекосяк.

Тимоти не стал слушать его и вышел из машины, со всей дури закрыв дверцу мустанга, Рис последовал его примеру.

Ветер бил в лицо, было холодно, и стоять в лёгкой кожаной куртке и тонких джинсах посреди пустыря не доставляло Рису радости.

– Это что сейчас произошло? Объясни.

Ветер крепчал, на безлюдном шоссе только перекати-поле следовало своему курсу. И без того хрупкие отношения между ним и младшим Лоуренсом начали давать трещину, а сейчас и вовсе рвались на тонкие лоскуты.

Рис хотел подойти поближе к Тиму, их разделяло несколько метров, но тот остановил его. Всего лишь одна фраза, и подходить ближе не было нужды, все стало ясно.

– Ты любишь его?

Вопрос, на который не хотелось отвечать постороннему человеку. Но Тим не чужой, он брат Джека, почти семья. Человек, который чувствовал к нему нечто большее, чем выброс феромонов и животное возбуждение.

Нужно ответить "да", подтвердить его слова, чтобы он отстал и не задавал такие глупые вопросы ночью на пустынном шоссе. Но на секунду, на короткую секунду, Рис задумался. Внутри, где-то там, под сердцем, что-то надломилось, словно сжали хрупкое, почти невесомое чувство, и от давления оно рассыпалось острыми осколками, оставляя руку в кровавых порезах.

Он не нашел ответа, не был уверен, что ответит честно. Тяжёлые наркотики по выходным, адреналин от убийств каждую неделю и зверский секс в период течки, когда синяки и кровоподтёки не сходили месяцами – все это было. А было ли то самое чувство, которое воспевали все писатели, музыканты и художники в своих работах? Рис не знал. Может, и было, но оно ужасное, мерзкое, дарующее только боль и ничего больше. Джек не умел любить по-другому, а Рис не пытался его исправить. Он почти растворился во тьме Джека, непроглядной, ужасной, обволакивающей, и ему думалось, что из нее невозможно выбраться. А сейчас только лунный свет озарял пустынное шоссе, черный мустанг ждал, когда его заведут. Ждал и Тим ответа на свой вопрос.

Поняв намек Тимоти, Рис отвернулся от него. Смотреть на машину было проще, чем на взъерошенного и изрядно уставшего брата Джека.

– Мне нужно знать ответ, Рис.

– Ты не хочешь. Уверен, что нет.

Рис не понимал, что он чувствует к Джеку. Зависимость как от наркотиков и умопомрачительного запаха, или нечто большее? Больше пяти лет прошло с той вечеринки, а казалось, что это было неделю назад, не меньше. Как быстро летело время, не останавливаясь ни перед кем, забирая с собой обиды и скрытые желания.

За несколько шагов Тим сократил расстояние между ними и повернул к себе Риса.

– Я устал, Рис, – Тимоти не решался прикоснуться к лицу Риса, затем и вовсе отпрянул от него, словно совершил ужасную ошибку, сделал несколько шагов назад. Но с горечью в голосе продолжил. – Устал смотреть на то, как с тобой обращается Джек. Ты ведь знаешь, что месяц назад у него родилась дочка?

Тимоти давил на больное. Рис хотел вычеркнуть тот момент из своей жизни, забыть его, как страшный сон, но не получалось. Руки сжимались в кулаки и хотелось ударить Тимоти по лицу, выместить все зло на нем, а не на Джеке.

Тогда, когда они приехали, Рис держал в руках маленький живой комок, который сладко сопел и думал о том, что дети — это не так уж и плохо. Может когда-нибудь, через пару лет...

Вместо поспешных, терзающих душу желаний, он сказал усталое:

– Знаю, я там был. На следующий день, когда они приехали, он застрелил девочку и ее мать, – Рис старался не смотреть в глаза Тимоти, его взгляд остановился на шоссе и их машине. – Я “позаботился” о них. Нашел неподалеку крематорий, заплатил чуть сверху, развеял прах по ветру, а потом пошел убирать следы крови в той комнате, чтобы Ангел не узнала. – И, горько усмехнувшись, добавил: – Судя по всему, правда вылезла наружу, раз об этом знаешь ты. Тебе Ниша рассказала?

Рис обсуждал этот вопрос с Джеком. Говорил ему, пытался вразумить, что он псих, настоящее чудовище, раз убил их обоих. Ответ Джека был лаконичен: «У меня уже есть дочь, Ангел. Остальные дети мне не нужны, как и их шлюхи-матери».

Больше они не касались этой темы, Рис уехал в Лас-Вегас к Тиму, выполнять очередной заказ, и вилла Джека опустела. Ангел была на другом задании вместе с Вильгельмом.  
– Не важно, кто мне сказал. – Да, ему сказала Ниша. – И что, тебя это совершенно не волнует?

Слова давались с трудом, к горлу подступил неприятный комок, полный сожаления и печали.

– В верности мы друг другу не клялись.

Рис мысленно благодарил Тимоти за то, что тот не позволил себе больше, не стал прикасаться к нему. Джек мог узнать по запаху, в последнее время он у него обострился. Несмотря на то, что они братья, запахи их разительно отличались. Тяжёлый, как дорожная пыль, с примесью дыма и пороха – Джек, и мягкий, словно солнце и песок – Тим. Они похожи и одновременно разные.

Только у Тима веснушки на лице, у Джека их нет.

Тимоти это нечто другое. Рис не мог понять, почему он состоял в отряде, ведь он другой, антипод Джека. Мягкий характер, добрая улыбка и временами срывающийся голос. Все могло быть по-другому, если бы Тимоти встретил Риса раньше, до того, как Джек приметил юного омегу. От таких мыслей становилось мерзко на душе.

Когда-то Рис действительно сожалел о том, что позволил Джеку воспользоваться случаем, но теперь поздно что-то менять. "Мне жаль, Тим", – хотелось сказать ему тогда, но не мог. Это двулично и неправильно, поздно было о чем-то сожалеть. У прошлого нет сослагательного наклонения, еще не изобрели машину времени, чтобы изменить ход жизни. Да и Рис не надеялся, что ее изобретут.

В один миг все стало таким сложным, что без нескольких бутылок элитного алкоголя невозможно было разобраться. Неважно, что за алкоголь: текила, ром, виски или какой-нибудь абсент, от которого назавтра голова могла пойти кругом. Нужно было разобраться в этом, а отвратное пойло с явным привкусом горечи хорошо помогало справляться со своими мыслями.

После этих слов Риса голос Тима зазвучал тише.

– Но ты ни с кем не спишь.

"Даже со мной", – осталось на губах Тима. Эти слова неправильные, аморальные, порочащие разум, он бы никогда такое не сказал.

_Все, что сейчас происходило с ними – неправильно._

– Альфы без метки неразборчивы, и не мне судить их природу.

Разговор зашёл в тупик и не было из него выхода. Рис подошел к машине и уже хотел открыть дверцу, как Тим сказал:

– Иногда мне кажется, что жизнь чертовски сложная штука.

Было больно, не физически, а душевно, словно что-то внутри надломилось. Они не понимали, чего хотели, на пустынном шоссе, где гулял холодный ветер и размеренно катились перекати-поле. Этот разговор был чудовищной ошибкой, в нем открылись самые ужасные и потаенные стороны каждого.

– Я не знаю ответа на твой вопрос, Тим, – немного помолчав, Рис добавил: – Знаешь детскую сказку про маленького и большого зайца?

– "Я люблю тебя до самой Луны", – неуверенно пробормотал Тимоти.

– Да, она самая, – Рис горько усмехнулся. – "И я люблю тебя до самой Луны. До самой-самой Луны и обратно".

Он не понимал, говорил ли цитату из детской книжки, которую ему читала мама в дождливые вечера двадцать лет назад, или признавался в своих чувствах. В чувствах неправильных, аморальных, медленно подступающих к его израненной душе. Если Тимоти поймет его, Рис не будет отпираться. Потом он и вовсе перешел на шепот, пытаясь тщательнее подбирать слова.

– Мне порой кажется, что я стою на той самой Луне и не могу сделать шаг, как будто я связан по рукам и ногам. И никто не может разрезать эти путы. Даже Джек.

В тот момент казалось, что тишину, изредка прерываемую гулом ветра, можно резать ножом. Как людей, на которых был заказ.

– Ты просто не пробовал порвать их, – звук щелкнувшего металла и шорох пачки сигарет. Тимоти курил редко, на памяти Риса это был второй раз.

– Возможно.

– Когда разберешься с ними, – Тим, затянувшись дешевой сигаретой, выдохнул ядовитый дым, – дай мне знать.

Вместо вязкой безысходности пришла лишь лёгкая грусть с оттенком разочарования. Но оба понимали, что их разговор не был окончен.

 

***

Шаги Вильгельма с каждой секундой становились все громче, хотя раздробленная коленная чашечка существенно замедлила «идеального наемника Гипериона». Рис знал, что Вильгельма это не остановит, раж от битвы его только раззадоривал, да и похоже, что он давно ни с кем не бился; его раны тому пример. Раньше Вильгельм мог оторвать человеку голову одной левой, убить целый отряд головорезов и остаться невредимым, но сейчас потерял хватку. Рис отделался своим протезом и простреленным боком – хорошо, что пули прошли навылет, иначе все могло быть хуже.

– Джек знает о тебе, Рис, – голос Вильгельма становился все громче. – Знает о том, как ты разобрался с Нишей, Накаямой и Лилит.

Осталось несколько секунд до перезагрузки протеза, лишь бы Вильгельм помедлил еще чуть-чуть.

– И хочу сказать от себя: а ты знаешь толк в мести, Рис, – наемник говорил тяжело, но нотки веселья в его голосе можно было разобрать. – Ниша прям все десять баллов из десяти, но Лилит и Накаяма на твердую тройку.

Рис задержал дыхание, Вильгельм подошел слишком близко к тому месту, где он укрылся, если он откроет дверь, то Рису конец. Здравствуй, дешевый гроб из сосны и дешевое место на кладбище.

– Интересно, а какую ты месть придумал для меня? Дыбы, или просто голову отрубить хотел, а потом вспороть мой живот каким-нибудь японским мечом? – Вильгельм замолчал и остановился перед дверью, ведущей к бараку.

Перезагрузка протеза почти завершилась, потихоньку возвращалась чувствительность, двигать рукой все еще было невозможно, время шло против Риса. Вильгельм начал стрелять. Попади он на несколько сантиметров ниже, и Рис мог бы попрощаться со своей жизнью.

– А, вот ты где! – весело протянул Вильгельм, ломая гнилые доски прикладом ружья.  
Электронный импульс прошиб тело Риса, обволакивая того ужасной болью, нервы были оголены до предела – к нему вернулась чувствительность протеза. Теперь у него нет права на ошибку, придерживая двумя руками пистолет, он прицелился.

Непонятно, что было громче: оглушительный выстрел или звук упавшего тела. Рис не промахнулся, пуля попала Вильгельму прямо в лоб, кровь тонкими струйками потекла из лба мужчины, который успел даже сделать несколько шагов и почти наставил ружье на Риса.

Не такой мести хотел он для наемника, все вышло банально и отвратительно, да и сам чуть не погиб; Рис ошибся в своей неуязвимости и теперь пожинал плоды. Бронежилет полностью пропитался кровью, встать на ноги казалось невыполнимой задачей.

Но Рис сможет, он справится, ведь осталось еще последнее имя в списке. Нужен только глубокий вдох, такой же выдох, и надежда на то, что кровь остановилась. Только боль никуда не делась и казалось, что ей нет конца.

Послышался шорох, Рис не мог разобрать, откуда шел шум. Вильгельм лежал с простреленной головой и не собирался вставать. Нет, это не шорох. Хлопок автомобильной двери и направляющиеся к старому бараку шаги.

Рис понимал, что пришли по его душу, наемник скорее всего маякнул Джеку о том, что на него будет облава, и к его дому прислали подмогу. Запал продолжать что-то потух, как зажегшаяся спичка на ветру.

– Будет неловко вот так умереть, ты меня слышишь? – спросил Рис у мертвого Вильгельма. – Я убил тебя, а сейчас убьют меня.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. Сплевывая кровь на пол, Рис моргнул и не мог понять, долго ли он так сидел. В глазах двоилось, очертания предметов вокруг были совсем мутными. В дверях стоял мужчина, его лицо Рис не смог разглядеть, но уже догадался, кто это мог быть. Его жизнь окончена.

Поднимая взгляд, он прошептал:

– Привет, Джек.


	6. Shattered dreams

_Woke up to reality_   
_And found the future not so bright_   
_I dreamt the impossible_   
_That maybe things could work out right_   
_I thought it was you_   
_Who would do me no wrong(с)_

 

Последнее, что видел Рис, перед тем как кровавая пелена застлала глаза – это неясные очертания мужчины, стоящего в проходе барака. Он был почти уверен, что это Джек.

 

Он ошибался.

 

*

Низ живота сводило от жуткой боли, было трудно пошевелить пальцами, действие наркоза понемногу сходило на нет; открыть глаза навстречу яркому больничному свету казалось непосильным.

Где-то был слышен детский плач – надрывный, бьющий в самое сердце. Плакал его сын, его малыш.

_Он не должен быть здесь._

Плач не прекращался, он изводил Риса, оголяя изможденные после родов нервы. Теперь болело все тело, от смешения чувств хотелось вылить всю злобу на первого попавшегося человека, но он не мог: встать с больничной койки не представлялось возможным, даже говорить было тяжело. Пересилив себя, Рис открыл глаза и сразу зажмурился от яркого света.

Послышались шорохи, хлопок открытой двери и еле слышное:

– Тише, малыш, не буди папочку.

Рис сразу узнал обладателя голоса. Нет, только не это.

– Не трогай его, Джек.

Непрошеные слезы покатились по лицу, парень хотел только одного: чтобы Джек ушел и больше никогда не возвращался. Приоткрыв глаза и с трудом повернувшись к источнику крика, Рис обомлел: Джек взял кричащий сверток на руки и пытался утихомирить мальчика, качая его.

Нет, это невозможно.

– Он прекрасен даже когда кричит, – не слушая Риса, Джек переключил внимание на малыша, приговаривая веселым тоном: – А кто это у нас тут плачет? Кто у нас никак не может свой ротик заткнуть?

– Не надо, я прошу тебя.

Джек одной рукой держал малыша, а второй вытащил из своей набедренной кобуры пистолет.

– Нет!

Где-то на периферии своего расшатанного сознания он услышал выстрел. Ужасная реальность и холодящие душу сны перемешались в его воспаленном мозгу, обнажая старые шрамы и снова превращая их в глубокие раны. Рис не понимал где находился, в бреду крича: «Не смей, не надо, нет!». Чужой и одновременно до боли знакомый голос, пытавшийся разбудить омегу, совсем не спасал положение.

– Рис, твою мать, очнись!

Рису отвесили пару пощечин, но он все еще кричал, умолял Джека прекратить бессмысленную бойню в бессвязном бреду. А потом стало легко: отвратительная картина происходящего начала меркнуть, превращаясь в размытое пятно, а затем и вовсе потухла, сникла под серым ничто.  
Рис уснул, провалившись во тьму, как только ему вкололи снотворное с успокоительным.

 

*

_Прошло еще десять часов_

Было холодно, неподалеку слышались шаги и неразборчивое бормотание, а потом что-то упало, разбившись, и шепот перешел в отчетливый голос, полный отчаяния.

– Твою мать!

Рис нехотя разлепил глаза и сразу же закрыл, пытаясь совладать со светом в комнате. Тело болело так, словно его избивали несколько часов, грудь была так сильно сдавлена, что было почти невозможно дышать. Он не чувствовал протез, лишь ясную фантомную боль от потерянной конечности. Сделав глубокий вдох и такой же выдох, Рис снова открыл глаза: что ж, он находился в просторной комнате, неподалеку стояли стол и пара стульев. Из окна струился солнечный свет, обрамляя помещение в золотистый цвет. Сам Рис лежал на огромной кровати, грудь его была туго перебинтована, протеза на правой руке не было.

Просто прекрасно.

Тот мужчина. Рис ошибался, это была его первая осечка за последние четыре года, если не считать провалившийся план насчет Вильгельма. Это был не Джек, он сразу пристрелил бы Риса в бараке, а не стал бы его спасать. Алистер? Нет, Хаммерлок не полетел бы за ним, у него были другие дела, требующие личного присутствия. В голове закрались подозрения на этот счет, но вдруг раздался до боли знакомый голос, полный паники, в коридоре за закрытой дверью:

– Да что со мной сегодня?

Теперь Рис понял, кто его спас – Тимоти Лоуренс собственной персоной.

Вот черт.

Больше всего на свете Рис не хотел видеть его, ведь все могло обернуться ужасно: младший Лоуренс начал бы говорить о том, что Рис не должен убивать Джека, и «список смертников» это просто бред собачий, а он упрямо стоял бы на своем, и все закончилось бы очень плохо для них обоих. Хотя, чего он ожидал, когда звонил Тимоти, тогда, в Сиднее? Правды, признаний, долгих задушевных разговоров по телефону? Возможно, но он не хотел, чтобы время ненужных воспоминаний настало так быстро. Рис хотел встретиться с Тимом после того как убьет Джека, расставить все точки над «и» между ними, но желаниям не суждено было сбыться.

Рис попытался сесть, но не смог, бинты окрасились кровью, по всему телу покатилась боль, и он вскрикнул – негромко, но Тимоти его услышал.

– Рис! – дверь в комнату распахнулась, и Тим уже подбежал к парню и подпер подушку, чтобы тот смог сесть поудобней. – Тебе рано вставать.

– Я просто хотел сесть, – Рис поморщился от боли, сквозь зубы добавив: – Где я?

– В доме Вильгельма.

Хотелось задать еще вопрос о том, как он его нашел, но Тимоти не заставил ждать:

– Не ты один умеешь взламывать спутники.

Чушь собачья.

Рис ему не верил: нет, Тимоти мог взламывать разные программы, но им обоим далеко до Ангел, которая могла с закрытыми глазами взломать Пентагон, настроить баллистические ракеты и посеять хаос в мире, если бы только захотела. Если бы Джек захотел.

Под скептичным взглядом Риса, Тим сдался:

– Ладно, я не взламывал твой телефон или еще что-то в таком роде, – он замялся и сделал несколько шагов назад, – мне намекнули, где тебя искать.

Это уже интересно.

– Джек ждет тебя, – на лице младшего Лоуренса заиграли желваки, он старался не смотреть на Риса, уперев взгляд в окно. – Сказал, что это мой последний шанс попрощаться с тобой, потому что скоро Вильгельм возьмет дело в свои руки.

Затем добавил:

– Но, как вижу, у него не совсем получилось.

Теперь все встало на свои места.

– Ты мне говорил, что ты с ним не общался после того как ушел из отряда…

– Да, я ушел, – неподалеку от кровати на которой сидел Рис, Тим нашел стул и сел. – Но после убийства Ниши, Накаямы и Лилит Джек нашел меня. Он изменился, – Тим невесело усмехнулся, но продолжил: – Знаю, смешно звучит, но это так.

– В смысле?

– Он не тот, что раньше. Возможно, это все, – Тим осекся и посмотрел на Риса. В его глазах отражалась надежда. – Ты поймешь, как только встретишь его.

Исправить Джека могла только могила, но никак не четыре года проживания на какой-нибудь шикарной вилле.

– Думаю, мне будет не до разговоров с ним, – Рис нахмурился, его взгляд ужесточился. – Ты знаешь, где он.

А Тимоти постарел, появились несколько морщин на лбу и мешки под глазами, но это довольно очевидно – он пытался спасти мстительного наемника и преуспел в нелегком деле. Но его веснушки, веснушки остались все такими же милыми и будто еще сильнее заметными.

– Знаю. Но скажу я только тогда, когда ты поправишься, – небрежно пройдясь взглядом по телу Риса, он неутешительно добавил: – Нужно сделать перевязку, сейчас приду.

И ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Просто нет слов. Джек встретился с Тимоти, да еще и каким-то боком стал другим? Да бред полнейший. Скорее всего, Тим просто пытался выгородить своего старшего братца, несмотря на то, какие дела Джек совершал. Чертова братская любовь. По крайней мере, младший Лоуренс не стал отговаривать Риса от убийства Джека, и это радовало.  
Тимоти пришел через несколько минут с огромной аптечкой в руках, и Рис невольно поежился: тот отвратительно делал перевязки.

– Где мой протез? Ты ведь знаешь, что я поправлюсь через пару дней, – Рис попытался улыбнуться, но чуть не закричал от боли, как только Тим прикоснулся холодными пальцами к его груди. – И нет надобности мне их делать.

– Надо, Рис, надо, – уверенно сказал Тим и начал не спеша развязывать бинты. – Твой протез на первом этаже, я починил несколько креплений, после перевязки отдам.

– Хорошо.

Рису нужны были ответы, но он не хотел задавать вопросы сейчас, в момент, когда Тим был сосредоточен на нем.

Бинты сходили с кожи тяжело, отлеплялись с неприятным звуком, Рис заметил на боку скобы от хирургического степлера. Странно, что Вильгельм пользовался допотопными технологиями – деньги, которые платил ему «Гиперион» могли с легкостью покрыть кожный регенератор.

– Мне всегда было интересно, – он почти снял окровавленные бинты с груди Риса, – ты постоянно нас путал?

– То есть?

– Тогда, – Тимоти тщательно подбирал слова, – точнее вчера, в амбаре, ты перепутал меня с Джеком.

Рису хотелось засмеяться: звонко, чтобы было слышно всем вокруг, смеяться настолько громко, насколько позволяло его «разбитое» состояние, но Рису подумалось, что Тим не оценил бы такое поведение.

– В глазах плыло, я ничего не мог разобрать, и мне казалось, что это был он. Я никогда вас не путал, – Рис неловко улыбнулся. – Случай в бараке мы не считаем. Прости.

– Хорошо, – похоже такой ответ устроил Тима. – Можешь повернуться ко мне?

Рис, хотя и с трудом, но выполнил просьбу Тимоти. Тот старался сократить количество прикосновений к омеге, и, когда перевязка была закончена, младший Лоуренс сказал:

– Сейчас принесу тебе поесть.

– Спасибо.

На лице Риса отразилась слабая улыбка, Тимоти, посмотрев на него, чуть не запнулся о стул, на котором сидел, и поспешил скорее ретироваться из комнаты.

Черт, ситуация становилась слишком сложной. Как бы не повторилась та ночи на пустом шоссе.

 

*

_Спустя несколько часов_

– У тебя есть кто-то? – Рис лениво перебирал ложкой макароны с сыром – есть ему не хотелось, но Тим настоял. Протез теперь был снова с ним, правда чувствительность еще не до конца откалибрована, но это не беда. – За четыре года все может измениться.

Тимоти больше всего заслуживал покоя: тихой, размеренной жизни где-нибудь на окраине города, или на пристани, слушать шум прибоя и заниматься ремонтом моторных лодок, а не быть нянькой для обезумевшего от мести омеги.

– Нет, я счастливо женат на работе, – Тимоти неловко улыбнулся и отпил кофе из кружки. – Поставляю титан туда, куда он нужен. Ты узнал мой номер от мистера Хаммерлока?

– Да, он оставил твою визитку, что никак не облегчило мне путь до остальных.

На осунувшемся лице Тима было непривычно видеть улыбку: легкую, еле заметную.

– Услышать твой голос было сродни чуду. Джек сказал, что ты мертв, я даже съездил на кладбище в Эль-Пасо, еще цветы положил на плиту какого-то Райана.

– Райан?

– Да, на надгробной плите не было фамилии. Как ты познакомился с ним?

– С Экстоном?

Тимоти перестал есть и внимательно посмотрел на Риса.

– Если не хочешь отвечать, я пойму.

Не хотелось отвечать на вопрос, эта тема до сих пор зияла огромной раной где-то под сердцем, но Тимоти для него многое сделал, спас его. Рис был ему должен.

– Все случилось в клинике, – Рис теперь даже не делал вид, что ему интересна еда, он сосредоточился на своем маленьком рассказе.

 

*

_Четыре года назад_

– Вы уверены?

Ему было недостаточно пяти тестов на беременность, ему была нужна уверенность в том, что все это правда, и теперь Рис проходил ультразвуковое обследование в какой-то частной клинике. Волнение обуяло Риса, ему хотелось поскорее узнать, что же будет дальше.

– Да, вы на одиннадцатой неделе. На этой неделе эмбрион уже превратился в плод, то есть он уже почти развился, – пожилой врач-бета сосредоточенным взглядом смотрел на экран. – И развивается хорошо, безо всяких патологий.

Врач повернул экран к Рису, но тот ничего не понял, видя только какие-то всполохи и что-то усиленно бьющееся.

– Это его сердечко, – врач указал на всполохи. – Хотите узнать пол?

Рис не был уверен, что хочет знать. Была мысль сделать аборт, вернуться к Джеку и забыть об этом, как о страшном сне, но он сомневался. Рис был в полной растерянности.

Он играючи отнимал жизни: перерезать горло, всадить пулю, отравить кого-то – это было просто. Но убить то, что внутри него самого ему не хватало смелости.

Если сейчас Рис узнает пол ребенка, то он не вернется к Джеку, никогда не вернется к своей работе. Все предельно ясно, как погода в пустыне. И понимая, что у него нет обратного пути, он принял непростое решение в своей жизни.

– Да, хочу.

Врач повернул экран к себе, попутно продолжая двигать датчиком по животу Риса.

– У вас мальчик. Через пару недель уже можно будет увидеть ручки, ножки и даже глазки.

Черт, у него будет сын.

– Когда можно узнать, к какому типу он относится?

– Только после родов вы поймете, кто он. У вас есть партнер, с кем вы можете пережить беременность?

– Нет, я одиночка.

Врач посмотрел на него с подозрением и, закончив обследование, добавил:

– Я пропишу вам некоторые препараты, они не навредят плоду, правда, вы перестанете чувствовать запахи, но эффект этот будет длиться короткое время. Два месяца, не больше. – Врач посмотрел на Риса с сочувствием: – Одиноким омегам тяжело переносить беременность. Мой совет: найдите кого-нибудь, кто будет вас оберегать. Сейчас появились агентства, которые могут помочь скоротать время течки, и также они могут помочь облегчить беременность.

Рис на его совет молча кивнул. Возможно, и правда придется воспользоваться агентством, но связываться с ними тот еще риск, а вдруг Джек его найдет? Он обещал об этом подумать, когда доберется до временного жилья. Недели две там поживет, а потом уедет в глушь, где-нибудь на окраине Техаса.

Выходил из кабинета УЗИ Рис растерянно, слегка пошатываясь от нахлынувших чувств. Чужие запахи – резкие, противные – начали вторгаться в его личное пространство, отчего хотелось спрятаться, укрыться и спокойно переждать эмоциональную бурю.

– Все в порядке? – легкое прикосновение к плечу, Рис мигом обернулся и увидел молодого мужчину, чуть старше его и крупнее. Господи, еще один альфа на его беду.

В нос ударил запах потных носков, дешевого одеколона и почти невесомый запах мускуса.

– Да, в полном. Боже, смени одеколон, – Рис зажал нос и побежал в туалет – токсикоз никто не отменял.

 

*

– Неужели? – Тимоти выглядел удивленным, даже слегка обескураженным, он поставил тарелку с едой на кофейный столик, который он притащил с первого этажа, поближе к Рису. – Так все и было?

– Ему казалось, что мне нужна помощь и смиренно ждал возле туалета, пока я не выблюю весь свой завтрак. – Вспоминать такое было тяжело, к горлу подступил неприятный комок. – Так с ним и познакомился. Экстон был бесплоден, его родители не смогли бы вынести такой позор. Они глубоко верующие и слишком старые, а я на одиннадцатой неделе.

Позже он добавил:

– Это казалось выходом для нас обоих, но я ошибался.

Наступила неприятная тишина, но спустя несколько секунд, Тимоти задал простой вопрос, на который у него не было ответа.

– Ты любил его?

– С ним было хорошо и спокойно, – Рис отпил кофе из кружки и поморщился от того, что обжег язык. – Ты серьезно скажешь, где находится Джек? Даже не будешь уговаривать меня не убивать его?

– Ответить честно? – Рис кивнул. – Да, я скажу, потому что он попросил. Джек – мой брат, хоть и заслуживает возмездия, как и все мы из отряда.

В чем-то Тим был прав. Они все заслуживали смерти, и Рис молча с ним согласился.

 

*

_Прошло несколько дней_

На первом этаже было просторно, безо всяких излишеств, сейчас они сидели в гостиной: такой же пустой, совсем безличной, как и весь дом. За те дни Рис с Тимом больше не разговаривали: исчерпали доступные темы, да и не хотелось вспоминать прошлое. Похоже, настал конец их странных, слишком запутанных отношений.

– Тебе нужны еще пара дней, а лучше неделя.

Следы от хирургического степлера превратились в еле заметные шрамы, через месяц или больше, они совсем рассосутся. Имелась легкая слабость и головная боль, но с ними Рис справится.

– Нет, мне уже лучше, – застегнув последние пуговицы на пиджаке, ответил Рис, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Более-менее довольный собой, он повернулся к Тимоти. – Я и так много времени у тебя отнял.

Тим в ответ лишь пожал плечами и вытащил из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет.

– Тимоти…

Еле слышный шорох сигаретной пачки, щелчок зажигалки, крепкая затяжка, и усталый выдох.

– Он на одной из своих вилл на Ривьере-Майя. После той резни в Эль-Пасо, Джек перестал скрываться, ведь всех врагов мы истребили. – Тимоти внимательно посмотрел на Риса, в его глазах отражалась грусть. – Я должен тебе еще кое-что сказать.

Тимоти выглядел виноватым, он отвел взгляд и сделал крепкую затяжку, пытаясь совладать с собой.

– Ты можешь убить меня прямо здесь и сейчас, я не стану сопротивляться. Но знай, что я глубоко сожалею о том дне, когда встретил тебя там… – Тимоти замолчал, отвернулся и встал с дивана. Сейчас он больше походил на побитого щенка, а не на того, кто мог, не глядя убить кучу людей. – С ним.

Рис не хотел понимать, не хотел признавать, что резня в Эль-Пасо произошла из-за Тимоти. _Он не хотел в это верить_. Ему казалось, что Тимоти можно было доверять, но он ошибался. Снова.

– Я рассказал Джеку о том, что ты жив, а дальше сам знаешь, что случилось. Это все моя вина и ничья больше.

Рис не хотел даже на него смотреть, у него просто не было на это сил. В горле застрял неприятный комок, слез не было, было только странное бессилие и осознание того, что их отношения с Тимоти Лоуренсом подошли к концу.

Полностью одетый и экипированный самым необходимым Рис молча вышел из дома Вильгельма.

На улице было холодно, тело машинально покрылось мурашками, и от такой перемены Рису хотелось раствориться, забыть всю ту чушь, что Тимоти сказал в доме, но не получилось. Он должен был сосредоточиться, отпустить все эмоции и вернуть себе хладнокровие и контроль.

Оставалось последнее имя в списке.

 

*

_Где-то в Мексике, Ривьера-Майя_

Рис всей душой ненавидел жару, но теперь, когда он был так близок к Джеку, духота и столпотворение людей на дорогах казались ничего не значащими пустяками. Судя по наводке Тимоти, путь Риса должен был пролегать через район богатых и знаменитых. Припарковав неподалеку машину, Рис взял с собой крупнокалиберный пистолет и ровным шагом пошел к одной знакомой вилле. Он раньше бывал здесь, в окружении пальм и морского воздуха, и именно на этой роскошной по всем фронтам вилле Джек признался ему в своей «вечной, искренней» любви. Боже, как давно это было. Усмехнувшись нахлынувшим воспоминаниям, Рис зашел на территорию дома: ворота были открыты.  
Стрекотали сверчки и дул теплый ветер: Рис снял пистолет с предохранителя и начал осматривать помещения. Он был готов ко всему, даже к западне из отряда головорезов или каких-нибудь ловушек, но детский голос, раздавшийся на заднем дворе выбил его из колеи.

– Папа, он здесь, да? Можно я побегу к нему?

Нет, это невозможно…

– Да, малыш, беги! – разрешил ему Джек.

Непрошеные слезы катились по лицу, когда Рис увидел маленького мальчика, бегущего к нему с распростертыми объятиями.


	7. Final

Рис не верил своим глазам. Горячие слезы текли по щекам, в горле першило, он стоял как вкопанный, держа в руке пистолет. 

Это был не сон, не извращенный кошмар, от которого Рис просыпался каждую ночь в холодном поту и в ужасе глотал успокоительные. Перед ним реальность – такая прекрасная и одновременно печальная. Он думал, что его сын мертв, что он не выжил после тех зверств в церкви, Рис был уверен, что в больнице его выкинули в мусорную корзину как использованный биоматериал. Но сейчас прямо на него бежал маленький темноволосый мальчик, совершенно не видя ничего перед собой и не смотря под ноги.

– Папочка! – малыш споткнулся на одной из ступенек, и Рис, положив пистолет на кофейный столик, подбежал к нему.

– Все в порядке? – Рис осторожно взял мальчика на руки, проверяя наличие ссадин, и увидел, что его сын – почти полная копия Джека, только глаза, с нескрываемым восторгом смотревшие на него, были карими.

– Когда ты с нами, да! – не чувствуя боли от падения, малыш крепко обнял за шею Риса и еле слышно прошептал: – Я скучал по тебе.

Рис не мог понять, что чувствовал в тот момент: радость от того, что его сын, его первенец жив, или жуткую злость на других людей из отряда. Они могли ему сказать о том, что его сын жив, что не он один выжил в тот день в церкви, но нет, они предпочли скрыть этот факт, даже Тимоти не сказал ему правды. 

Несколько слез упали на белоснежную футболку ребенка, и тот спросил: 

– Почему ты плачешь? 

– Я… я просто рад видеть тебя, – Рис нежно поцеловал мальчика в лоб. 

Тяжелые шаги, легкое дуновение ветра и до боли знакомый голос:

– Мы хотели разыграть сценку в стиле Дикого Запада, показать ее тебе, – к ним подошел Джек и присел на диван, – ну знаешь, неуловимые стрелки, смертельная дуэль, у кого круче револьвер, но Джейк не удержался и, когда услышал шаги, побежал к тебе.

А вот и Джек, последнее имя в списке. Все тот же тяжелый с примесью пороха и песка запах, блаженное самодовольство и теперь уже седая прядь в волосах. Рис покрепче прижал к себе сына. 

– Ты злишься на меня? – Джейк виноватым взглядом посмотрел на отца.

– Нет, милый, я не злюсь.

– Я сказал ему, что ты уснул, – Джек взял пистолет с кофейного столика и начал осматривать его, а затем разрядил в нем магазин. – Но в один прекрасный день ты проснешься, и обязательно вернешься к нам, – положив пистолет обратно вместе с патронами, он теперь смотрел на Риса с сыном. – А Джейк спросил: «Папочка спит с тех пор как я родился, как же он меня узнает?». На что я ответил: «Папочка видел тебя во сне».

– Правда ты видел меня во сне? 

Собравшись с мыслями, Рис ответил:

– Каждую ночь, малыш. Каждую ночь.

– Я так долго ждал, чтоб ты проснулся, папочка.

Рис смотрел на Джека и видел в его взгляде только забаву и легкое нетерпение, он ухмылялся. Когда Рис осторожно поставил мальчика на пол, Джек подошел к ним.

– Боже, какой ты у меня красивый, – прошептал Рис, присев на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть сына.

– Весь в меня, – с гордостью подметил Джек. 

Внутри бушевала ярость вперемешку со счастьем, руки нервно дрожали, Рис готов был убить Джека прямо сейчас, но перед ним стоял сын: малыш улыбался несколькими молочными зубками, а в его глазах отражалась искренняя радость. Рис не мог так поступить с ним и его чувствами, он разберется с Джеком позже.

– Ты тоже папочка, красивый, особенно твои глаза, – Джейк подошел к Джеку, и тот взял его на руки. – Правда, мы с ним похожи, да?

О да, с каждым годом Джейк будет все больше походить на отца, и это настораживало Риса, точнее пугало. Садизм, неконтролируемые вспышки гнева, эгоизм вкупе с гордыней. Рис боялся, что их сын унаследует все эти ужасные черты характера. 

– За исключением глаз. 

– Папа сказал, что такие глаза как у него, будут у моих детей или у моих внуков. Это правда?

– Да, милый, совершенно так, – ответил ему Рис, стараясь смотреть только на мальчика, не обращая внимание на Джека.

Ненадолго в доме воцарилась неуютная тишина, которую нарушил Джейк:

– Папа, – обращаясь к Джеку, жалобным тоном сказал мальчик, – кушать хочу.

– Сделать тебе сэндвичи? 

– С беконом и сыром! – улыбнулся Джейк и крепко обнял папу.

Согласившись на легкий ужин, Джек понес Джейка на кухню, а Рис пошел за ними, чтобы удостовериться, что с ребенком все будет в порядке.

Он не верил, не хотел принимать за правду слова Тимоти о том, что Джек изменился. Это никак в голове не укладывалось. К своей единственной дочери Джек относился как к вещи, к надежному инструменту, который мог взламывать все что угодно. Когда у него рождались другие дети, он просто «разбирался» с ними и их матерями, считая их ненужным приплодом – он признавал только Ангел и никого больше. 

А сейчас Рис видел перед собой любящего и заботливого отца его ребенка. «Это все напускное, это неправда, Джек хочет показать мне, что он не чудовище», – уверял себя Рис. Джек уже посадил сына на барный стул, и тот начал выстукивать по кухонной стойке нестройный ритм.

– Знаешь, котенок, твой папочка очень на меня сердит, – посмотрев сперва на Риса, а потом на Джейка, произнес Джек, открывая холодильник. 

– А ты очень плохо себя вел? – спросил мальчик. 

Рис не ожидал, что Джек будет откровенничать с сыном, и теперь ему было интересно услышать ответ.

– Да, я был ужасен, – он перевел взгляд на Риса и продолжил, – пару недель назад наш сын узнал, что такое смерть. – Джек вытащил из холодильника продукты, и теперь, обращаясь к сыну, добавил: – Расскажи папочке, что произошло с Твитти. 

– Твитти моя птичка, – сказал Джейк, повернувшись к Рису. – И я убил его.

Рис удивленно посмотрел на сына, но мальчик наблюдал за отцом, делающим сэндвичи.

– Цветная канарейка, золотистый окрас, – Джек разрезал хлеб и начал накладывать бекон и овощи. – Утром Джейк прибегает ко мне в комнату, крича: «Папа, папа, Твитти умер». И отдает мне мертвую птичку. У канарейки была сломана шея. – Наступила пауза, затем Джек начал оправдывать сына: – Ты не ругай его, лучше дальше слушай. Так вот, я спрашиваю: «Что случилось с Твитти?». И ты им можешь гордиться, папочка, – Джек отдал тарелку с сэндвичем сыну, который, тихо сказав «спасибо», принялся есть, – он не стал врать и честно мне сказал, что свернул Твитти шею. Взял птичку из клетки и одним движением оборвал ей жизнь. А когда осознал, что канарейка больше не трепыхается, прибежал ко мне.

Рис не мог не спросить:

– Зачем ты это сделал? 

Откусив большой кусок от сэндвича и хорошенько его разжевав, Джейк ответил:

– Я хотел узнать, что будет с Твитти. 

Рис посмотрел на Джека в надежде хоть на какой-то эмоциональный отклик, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и продолжил рассказ, попутно делая еще сэндвичи.

– Рис, не находишь ли ты поразительным то, что можно одним движением прервать жизнь живого существа? – от этих слов Рис напрягся. – Прекрасное доказательство того, что наши руки могут не только готовить сэндвичи и таскать тяжелые пакеты из магазина, а могут нечто большее: делать то, что за гранью морали и общих устоев. Разве не прекрасный визуальный образ жизни и смерти? Птичка в клетке еще живая, а теперь птичка в руках, но уже мертвая, лежащая неподвижно. Отличный пример того, что даже ребенок, ничего не знающий о жизни и смерти, понял это.

Рису хотелось сказать, что Джек перегибал палку и такие темы не стоит преподносить четырехлетнему ребенку, но промолчал. В чем-то Джек был прав, и не было смысла это отрицать.

*

_Спустя час_

Комната Джейка со светлыми обоями, двуспальной кроватью, мягким креслом в углу и множеством игрушек, раскиданных по ворсистому ковру, была на втором этаже. Раньше эта комната принадлежала Ангел, но теперь напоминанием о ней служила лишь рамка с ее фотографией на комоде. Рис стоял в проеме двери, наблюдая за Джеком, укладывавшим их сына.

– Ты ведь любил Твитти?

– Да.

– Вот и я люблю нашего папочку, но сделал с ним то же, что и ты с Твитти.

– Ты свернул ему шею?

Джек покачал головой.

– Нет, я стрелял в него. И не понарошку, как мы хотели с тобой сыграть в той сценке, а по-настоящему.

– Хотел узнать, что с ним будет?

– Нет, я знал, что будет, если выстрелю в него, – Джек осекся и несколько секунд молчал, прежде чем продолжить, – но я не знал, что будет со мной, когда стрелял в него.

Укрывшись одеялом, Джейк с любопытством спросил:

– И что было?

– Я расстроился. Так как понял, что в жизни есть ситуации, которых изменить нельзя.

Рис на эти слова лишь тихо фыркнул. Что Джек пытался ему доказать? Что он сожалел?

– А что случилось с папочкой?

Поправив одеяло, Джек поцеловал сына в лоб и направился к двери. 

– Спроси у него, – пожал плечами Джек. 

– Папочка, тебе было больно? – обращаясь к Рису, спросил Джейк.

Одарив Джека испепеляющим взглядом, Рис подошел к кровати сына.

– Нет, милый. Уже не больно.

– Ты от этого заболел? – спросил Джейк, потирая уставшие глаза. 

Присев на край кровати, Рис ответил:

– Нет, просто уснул. Вот почему меня не было рядом с тобой, я слишком долго спал.

– А больше ты не будешь спать так долго? 

– Больше не буду.

– Спокойной ночи, папочка, – сын уже повернулся на другой бок, перед этим хорошенько зевнув.

Рис хорошенько подоткнул одеяло и встал с кровати. Тихо вздохнув, он в последний раз посмотрел на сына и вышел из комнаты. 

Этой ночью станет ясно, кто достоин воспитывать Джейка.

Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, Рис увидел Джека, сидящего за барной стойкой и осматривавшего пистолет, который Рис оставил на кофейном столике.

– Он уснул? – теперь Джек не скрывал своей настоящей сущности, перед Рисом был тот самый альфа, который стрелял в церкви. Тот, которому Рис разбил сердце. – С чего такая любовь к «Пустынным орлам», пирожочек?

– Пока нет, в его комнате есть звукоизоляция? – спустившись, Рис сел на диван напротив Джека. – Мне нравится дизайн.

– Да, как и во всем доме. Джейк засыпает примерно за десять-пятнадцать минут, за это время мы можем поговорить.

– Прекрасно, – скрестил руки на груди Рис.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джек вытащил из-за барной стойки бутылку виски и пару стаканов.

– Будешь?

– Нет, спасибо. Выпью, когда ты сдохнешь.

– Ты думаешь, что сможешь убить меня и забрать Джейка? – Джек засмеялся, и теперь уже в его глазах отражался гнев и нетерпение: – Как бы не так, кексик.

Налив виски в оба стакана, Джек вытащил из-под пиджака револьвер и направил на Риса.

– Только попробуй выкинуть здесь финт в виде ножа или еще чего-нибудь, и стена будет в ошметках твоих мозгов. – Рис нахмурился, но все же кивнул. Джек на это хмыкнул и убрал револьвер обратно в кобуру. – Я хочу кое-что уточнить, – он взял стакан и сделал небольшой глоток, – пока эта история о кровной мести не достигла кульминации, хочу тебя спросить, но ты должен ответить мне честно… – он задумался. – Правда, есть одна дилемма…

Осушив залпом стакан с виски, Джек поморщился, но затем расслабился, нахально улыбаясь. 

– Я понял, что когда речь идет обо мне, – Джек указал пустым стаканом на Риса, – ты просто не в состоянии говорить правду. Другим, мне, хотя, впрочем, и себе тоже. И я не склонен верить ни единому твоему слову, когда речь заходит о моей персоне.

– И как ты решишь эту проблему?

– Ну, я нашел решение.

Рису было интересно слушать эти излияния, но, когда Джек вытащил из кармана пиджака другой пистолет и выстрелил в Риса, парню стало не до разговоров. 

– Черт! Ублюдок! 

Дротик с неизвестной темной жидкостью попал в левое бедро Риса. Боль была невыносимой, ужасно хотелось поскорее вытащить его.

– Да, попал! – обрадовался Джек, но заметив, что Рис пытается вытащить дротик, снова наставил на него пистолет. – Не трогай, иначе выстрелю тебе в щеку.

Джек слов на ветер не бросал, зная это, Рис убрал руки от бедра.

– Умница. То, что находится в дротике через пару мгновений попадет в твои вены. Это самая мощная и надежная сыворотка правды: в несколько раз сильнее «Пентотала» и никаких побочных эффектов, только чувство легкой эйфории. Чувствуешь ее?

– Ты шутишь что ли? – нервы Риса были на пределе, нога адски болела, ее как будто парализовало. – Нет.

– Ну что ж, – Джек пожал плечами, – ошибочка вышла. Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю истории про Дикий Запад, фильмы тех времен, где есть жажда наживы, неоднозначные персонажи со своей нелегкой судьбой и просто герои, которые не могут по-другому, не могут спрятать свою настоящую личину и встают против зла, отбросив все то, что им дорого. 

– Ты это с фэнтези путаешь. В Диком Западе все просто. 

– Ну, Риззи, что ты начинаешь, – покачал головой Джек. – Я тут красивый монолог начал выстраивать, хотел провести параллель с тобой, а ты мне: «С фэнтэзи путаешь». Очень некрасиво, кексик. – Так я вот о чем, – Джек указал пальцем на Риса. – Ты, мой любимый пирожочек, – киллер, как и я, как все остальные из отряда. И работа программистом на полставки, смена имени, вплоть до замужества с каким-то тупым качком тебя не изменит. Я понял это, еще когда на тебя напал пьяный альфа и воткнул тебе заточку в глаз. Я все это видел, детка, а остальные подробности той встречи ты знаешь и вряд ли захочешь снова вспоминать. 

Джек налил в стакан еще виски. 

– Отнимать жизни – это у тебя в крови, ты был рожден для этого. И мне совершенно плевать, что ты омега, хотя это было приятным бонусом, – заключил Джек. – Кстати, можешь выдернуть дротик.

Рис с остервенением вытащил его и поставил на столик перед диваном. Руки дрожали, в глазах щипало, казалось, что про побочные эффекты Джек соврал. Он был в полной заднице.

– Итак, сыворотка уже начала действовать, так что задаю первый вопрос. Ты серьезно считал, что жизнь в каком-то захолустье для тебя?

Говорить было тяжело, в горле жутко першило, в глазах двоилось. Комкая руками обивку дивана, Рис, спустя долгие секунды, сквозь слезы прошипел:

– Н-нет. Но я думал о сыне!

Не хотелось признавать это, но после комы и приезда на кладбище в Эль-Пасо Рис полагал, что все это было глупой затеей. Его ошибка всем дорого стоила.

– Не передергивай. – Джека такой ответ не устроил, он обошел барную стойку и облокотился на диван. – Из тебя вышел бы отличный отец, уж получше меня, но ты киллер, идеальный убийца. Чтобы добраться до меня, ты убивал людей сотнями. В клубе Ниши ты отравил всех зарином, погибло больше ста человек, включая Накамуру.

– Накаяму, – поправил его Рис. – На-ка-я-му. 

– Да похер, – махнул рукой Джек, потягивая виски, – уже не важно. Ты ведь всех убил из моего отряда? 

– Кроме Тимоти. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это он первым нашел тебя в Эль-Пасо, а не я?

– Да.

– Почему не убил? – видя, что Рис начал кусать губы, услышав имя Тимоти, Джек сжалился над ним. – Ладно, можешь не отвечать, не хочу слышать про то, что он не виноват, а во всем виноват только твой Красавчик Джек. И поздравляю тебя, разминка закончилась. – Джек замешкался, но, вспомнив что-то, радостно продолжил: – А вот теперь будет вопрос на миллион, не меньше. 

Джек сел на диван, выражение лица его стало серьезным и суровым. 

– Почему ты мне не сказал про ребенка?

Рис ожидал этого вопроса и в то же время был не готов к нему. Сыворотка текла по венам, и не было смысла отпираться и уходить от ответа. Стараясь не смотреть на Джека, Рис спросил:

– Помнишь, кого я должен был убить тогда?

– Конечно. Райана Эшфорда, владельца пятизвездочных отелей в Лондоне.

– Мне тогда нездоровилось, в самолете меня рвало, я чувствовал ужасную слабость, но все-таки смог убить его в собственном доме. После выполненного заказа я полетел в Лос-Анджелес, в свою квартиру, но и дома тошнота и слабость не давали покоя. Меня это насторожило, – Рис направил взгляд на Джека, – и я подумал: может, я беременный? Прошел первый тест, он оказался положительным, – Рис грустно усмехнулся, его руки все еще дрожали, – потом купил еще четыре штуки, они тоже были со знаком «плюс». 

В горле стало сухо, Рис встал с дивана и чуть прихрамывая пошел к барной стойке, взял стакан с виски и залпом осушил его. 

– Пока не было того плюсика на злосчастном тесте, я был твоим, принадлежал тебе душой и телом, – вот Рис и признался в любви под напором сыворотки, чего ему очень не хотелось. Он опустил взгляд на барную стойку и налил себе еще виски. – Ради тебя, Джек, я был готов на все, даже запрыгнуть на поезд, мчащийся на полной скорости, но этот «плюс» все изменил. 

Налив больше половины в стакан, Рис убрал бутылку, вытер с лица слезы и посмотрел на Джека ясным взглядом.

– Была ужасная мысль сделать аборт и вернуться к тебе, но я смог уговорить себя отказаться от этой затеи. Я был на втором месяце беременности, и врач в клинике сказал, что наш сын уже не червяк, не эмбрион, а плод, который уже почти развился и имеет очертания тела, и мое решение по поводу ребенка было окончательным. Все эти убийства, похищения, ограбления, – Рис осекся, но потом продолжил, – я не мог этого делать. Он мой первенец, Джек, я собирался стать отцом. Это была первая причина, почему я не сказал тебе о нем. И вторая, самая главная…

Рис взял паузу, чтобы успокоиться, он был на взводе, хотелось говорить много, но все, что он мог сказать, было ему же во вред. Собравшись с мыслями и стараясь тщательнее подбирать слова, он продолжил свой маленький рассказ.

– До смерти Ангел ты не признавал других детей и «разбирался» с ними и их матерями. Но когда твоя единственная законная дочь погибла, ты стал невменяемым, убивал людей направо и налево. И когда я узнал о том, что у меня будет ребенок от тебя, я попросту испугался. Струсил, так ты скажешь, и это будет правдой. – Рис тяжело вздохнул. – Я боялся за его жизнь, разве это не ясно? Ты мог так же «разобраться» с ним и со мной.

Все это время Джек молча крутил в руках стакан с алкоголем и, когда Рис закончил свой монолог, решил подать голос.

– Еще как. Но это было не тебе решать.

– Да, может быть, но так было лучше для сына. Я хотел, чтобы он не знал насилия, но с тобой ему бы пришлось жить в мире, который лучше никому никогда не знать. Я сделал выбор и выбрал его, а не тебя, Джек.

Рис смог наконец произнести эти жестокие слова и теперь ждал, что скажет отец его ребенка. Разряженный пистолет лежал на стойке в опасной близости от него, Рис надеялся, что в нем остался хотя бы один патрон. Возникло судорожное желание взять оружие, но Джек мог догадаться об этом и сделать свой первый шаг. «Я не подарю ему такую возможность», – подумал Рис и взял в руки стакан с виски.

– Пойдем на задний двор, там можно спокойно поговорить, – встав с дивана, сказал Джек, и направился туда. – У меня нет желания убирать за тобой грязь в гостиной.

Рис хмыкнул, оставив недопитый стакан с алкоголем на барной стойке, и пошел за Джеком, который хвалился перед ним. 

Пройдя через гостиную и выйдя на задний двор, Рис снова поразился виду: вилла Джека в прямом смысле слова находилась на обрыве у моря, только невысокое металлическое ограждение защищало от падения в морскую пучину и острые скалы. 

– А здесь все изменилось за четыре года, этих ограждений раньше не было.

– Джейк мог упасть с обрыва. 

Такая забота о ребенке обескуражила Риса.

– Тимоти говорил мне, что ты изменился, но я не верил. И до сих пор не верю, – дул холодный ветер, и Рис застегнул рубашку. 

Джек его слова проигнорировал, вглядываясь в ночную даль. После долгих секунд, он начал говорить.

– Смерть Ангел меня подкосила, я это не отрицаю. Пил, кутил, убивал людей, все это было. Но когда ты пропал, моей первой мыслью было, что тебя убили, как ее. Мой траур продолжался несколько месяцев, но потом, взяв себя в руки, я начал искать твоих убийц, – Джек засмеялся, убрав выбившуюся прядь с лица. – И тут, как гром среди ясного неба, приходит малыш Тимми и говорит, что видел тебя. Я сперва не поверил, думал врет, прилетел туда, где он в последний раз тебя видел. И каково же было мое удивление, когда я увидел, что ты жив-здоров, идешь под ручку с каким-то мудаком, да еще и брюхатый. Ты меня предал Риззи, а предательства я не прощаю, ты это знаешь, – он сделал маленький глоток из стакана, – и я отреагировал.

Рис недоуменно посмотрел на него и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

– Отреагировал? Ты теперь так бессмысленную резню называешь? – Рис хотел посмотреть Джеку в глаза и повернул его лицо к себе. – В церкви погибло двенадцать человек, включая трех маленьких детей.

– Я не говорил, что буду объясняться перед тобой. Всего лишь сказал правду. Но если для тебя это так сложно и туманно, то слушай. – Джек тяжело вздохнул, но все же повторил те самые слова, которые Рис слышал в церкви. – Я убийца, подонок, тварь, мудак, называй как хочешь, но для некоторых я даже герой. – Он издал еле слышный смешок. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, что бывает, когда разбивают сердце убийце и подонку.

Допив виски, Джек выкинул стакан в море.

– Ты испытал это на себе, – повернувшись к Рису, он задал вопрос: – Моя реакция показалась тебе неожиданной?

Рис ответил с издевкой:

– Выстрел в голову? Да, конечно. Я и не догадывался, что ты сможешь сотворить такое со мной.

– Прости, кексик, но ты глубоко ошибался. 

Костяшки на пальцах Джека побелели, когда тот начал сжимать ограждение. 

– Насчет тех слов, что сказал тебе малыш Тимми… он был прав. Ангел я почти не воспитывал, не был с ней в те моменты, когда она нуждалась во мне, – Джек пронизывающим взглядом посмотрел на Риса. – Когда она выросла, я понял, что упустил что-то важное, но было уже поздно, то время уже нельзя было вернуть. Но когда я взял на руки Джейка, – на его губах появилась еле заметная улыбка, – то осознал, что это мой шанс исправиться, стать лучше. Верить мне или нет – дело твое. 

Рис на его слова хмыкнул, левая рука начала мерзнуть, и он засунул ее в карман шорт. 

– У нас с тобой есть одно незаконченное дело.

Несмотря на все слова Джека, Рис был настроен решительно. Нужно было закончить дело, вычеркнуть его имя из списка. Джек должен ответить сполна за все те годы, что Рис провел в страданиях, за годы кровавой мести. 

– И правда. 

Все произошло за несколько секунд. Джек не успел сориентироваться, он почти надавил на спусковой крючок пистолета, направленного в лицо Риса, но тот работал на опережение.

– Т-ты... 

На губах Джека показалась кровь, Рис успел за какую-то долю секунды вытащить нож из кармана и всадить Джеку в сердце. Он смог это сделать, смог нанести решающий удар. Видя перед собой главного виновника своих страданий, которого Рис действительно все еще любил, он расплакался. 

– Прости, – Рис провернул нож.

Его душевный мир горел в огне отравляющих чувств, а собственное сердце чуть ли не разрывалось на части. Рис все еще любил его, несмотря на всю ту боль, что Джек ему причинил. Как обернулась бы вся эта кровавая история, скажи он, что ждет ребенка тогда, четыре года назад? Убил бы его Джек, как остальных, или нет? Рис не хотел знать ответа на этот вопрос. Он боялся, что все то, что он сделал для сына, было ошибкой. 

Впрочем, так и получилось. Резня в церкви, выстрел в голову, трехлетняя кома, и еще один год потраченный на месть – это все его вина, и сейчас он пожинал ее последний плод. В его руке нож, вонзенный в сердце любимого человека. 

Джек, из рук которого выпал пистолет, обнял Риса одной рукой.

– Береги Джейка, – еле слышно прошептал он на ухо омеге.

Рис откинул нож, и Джек тяжелым грузом упал на траву. Теперь можно было смело вычеркивать последнее имя из списка.

*

В международном аэропорте Эль-Пасо было шумно, в зале ожидания находилось слишком много людей, Рис ждал, когда объявят его рейс, краем глаза посматривая на Джейка, который увлеченно общался с Воном и Фионой у продуктового автомата. И, судя по радостному выражению лица мальчика, его сын сумел уговорить Вона купить шоколадку.

– Я думал, что между мной и тобой поставлена жирная точка, – Тимоти присел на соседнее кресло. 

Рис хмыкнул в ответ: между ними и правда была жирная точка, но его ребенок хотел увидеться со своим любимым дядей, пока они еще не улетели неизвестно куда. 

– Джейк хотел с тобой попрощаться перед тем, как мы улетим из Эль-Пасо.

– Куда путь держите? – младший Лоуренс тоже наблюдал за племянником.

– Сперва в Лос-Анджелес, а потом в Сидней. 

Как только это Рис сказал, Джейк повернулся к ним и, увидев Тимоти и улыбаясь во весь в рот, побежал к дяде.

– Дядя Тим! – крепко обнял Джейк младшего Лоуренса. 

– Привет, малыш, – Тимоти взял на руки мальчика. – А ты подрос с момента нашей последней встречи.

– Да! – улыбался мальчик, смотря на дядю. – Папочка говорит, что мы больше не вернемся сюда, но мне здесь понравилось.

Тут прозвучало сообщение, что начинается посадка на их рейс, и Рис начал собираться. 

– Джейк, нам нужно идти. 

– Ты прилетишь к нам потом, дядя Тим?

– Если твой папа разрешит, то прилечу, – Тимоти осторожно поставил мальчика на пол.

Теперь Джейк смотрел на него чуть ли не умоляющим взглядом, и Рис не знал, что делать. Несколько дней назад Рис и думать не мог о том, что его сын может быть жив. Но сейчас перед ним стоял четырехлетний малыш, с такими же карими глазами и такой же улыбкой как у него, и ждал ответа. 

Ради Джейка он попробует отпустить ту злобу, утихомирить свою ненависть к Тимоти. Тогда, когда в доме Вильгельма Рис услышал слова о том, что именно из-за младшего Лоуренса началась резня в церкви, ему словно нож в спину вонзили, а потом еще и провернули, чтобы совсем без шансов. Но сейчас у Риса был сын, радующийся вкусной шоколадке, Джек был мертв, а список завершен. Рис почти отпустил свое ужасное прошлое, ведь его ждало прекрасное настоящее вместе с неопределенным будущим. 

Рис взял сына за руку и добавил, обращаясь к Тимоти:

– Не знаю, когда мы туда прибудем, но я сообщу тебе. 

– Хорошо, – Тимоти замолчал на несколько секунд, подбирая слова. – Я вот что хотел сказать: несмотря на то, что ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я сделал, – его лицо стало серьезным, он прошептал Рису на ухо, – я все равно буду ждать, когда ты разрежешь эти путы.

В глазах Риса на короткое мгновение мелькнуло удивление, а потом и смирение с еле заметной улыбкой на губах. Сразу вспомнился тот разговор на пустынной дороге: сказка о маленьком и большом кролике, про огромную любовь, невидимые путы отношений, оплетающие по рукам и ногам. И сейчас, когда все стало намного проще, а путы почти исчезли, Рис сказал:

– Я тоже, – и теперь обратился к сыну: – Пойдем милый, нужно еще с дядей Воном и тетей Фионой попрощаться. 

Первые шаги к прекрасному настоящему были сделаны и теперь оставалось верить в такое же прекрасное будущее.


	8. You fit me better than my favorite sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная история из разряда "а что было бы...". Что было бы, если бы Джек отправил письмо Рису незадолго до того, как тот узнал о своем новом положении.  
> Немного стекла и счастливый конец прилагается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чувствую себя Джоном Коффи, которого вели на электрический стул, когда писала эту историю. Просто знайте, что это альтернативный финал, АУ от которой больно.

 

Запахи окутывали Риса мутной пеленой: тягучей, медленно убивающей, постепенно ослабевая его. В самолете постоянно рвало, прием дополнительных таблеток подавителей сделал только хуже – разболелась голова, в глазах появились черные точки, а в душе нарастала паника и боязнь за свою жизнь. Рису казалось, что все на борту самолета знали, кто он, и в любой момент готовы были открыть по нему огонь.  
  
После выполненного убийства Рис полетел в Лос-Анджелес, к себе домой: нужно было перевести дух и потом ехать к Джеку, брать новый заказ. Из огня да в полымя, да?  
  
Всю дорогу от аэропорта до приезда домой Риса не покидало ощущение, что за ним следили, повсюду встречались злобные и заинтересованные взгляды, или это его паранойя вышла на новый уровень?   
  
Только зайдя в квартиру, Рис вдохнул полной грудью и почти успокоился: родной запах дома нежными волнами окутывал его, наполняя уютом и умиротворением. Боже, как ему этого не хватало! Правда, надо кондиционер включить, слишком жарко дома.   
  
Рис простоял так несколько минут, медленно вдыхая запах родной квартиры, даже тошнота со слабостью отошли на второй план.   
  
И случайно пришла идея взять несколько выходных и отлежаться дома, но он быстро отмел эту мысль: месть за Ангел еще не до конца завершена, «Алые налетчики» еще живы. Тошнота не заставила себя долго ждать при воспоминании о ней, о том дне, когда ее хоронили в закрытом гробу и как смертельная аура окружала крематорий.   
  
«Они поплатятся за это, – голос Джека был тих, но все в крематории слышали его. – Я убью их, а останки отдам на съедение свиньям».  
  
Прошло полтора года с момента похорон Ангел, но боль о ней и неутихающая грусть болезненно отзывались в сердце. План по уничтожению «Алых налетчиков» медленно, но верно шел к завершению.   
  
Он осторожно положил свой чемодан на пол и направился на кухню – после перелета сильно хотелось пить. Слабость и паника постепенно затихали: Риса это насторожило. До течки еще как минимум полгода, а от подавителей не могла быть такая реакция, максимум полное безразличие ко всему и утрата эмоций, но, чтобы рвота и слабость одновременно били по его крепкому организму, невозможно. В животе противно заурчало и Рис решил сделать себе пристойный завтрак: может, сейчас он сможет переварить еду.   
  
Не получилось.  
  
После омлета и гранатового сока, выблеванного в унитаз, Рис понял: с ним определенно что-то не так. В самолете можно было спихнуть все на просроченную еду и отвратительный запах керосина. Но то, что он приготовил себе завтрак из свежих ингредиентов и все вышло из него не самым приятным образом, сбивало Риса с толку.   
  
Еще не вовремя пришло письмо от Джека, что к Рису в течение дня должна заехать Лилит, ей нужно пополнить арсенал, "ведь у тыковки всегда есть чем поживиться".   
  
Хотелось послать Джека с его просьбами-приказами на хрен, как и Лилит, но Рис ответил на его письмо коротким "ок" и пошел заказывать тест на беременность. Если это не отравление кошерной едой или внезапно появившаяся аллергия на керосин, то третий вариант лежал как раз на поверхности. Осталось только убедиться в этом.   
  
 _Спустя полчаса_  
  
– Что? – пробормотал Рис, вглядываясь в коробку с инструкцией и прочитав нужную информацию, еще раз посмотрел на тест. – Боже, нет, – теперь он шептал, держа в руке положительный тест на беременность в ванной комнате. – Не верю.  
  
Рис стоял перед зеркалом в полный рост, в черной майке и в трусах, немигающими глазами смотрел на свое отражение. Выкинув тест в мусорную корзину, Рис невольно задернул край майки до груди: живота еще нет, его тело все еще худое, поджарое, никаких признаков беременности нет.   
  
С Джеком у него не было близости больше двух месяцев, и то там все произошло без течки. Как такое могло произойти?   
  
Первая мысль: это неправда, омеги не могут забеременеть без течки, особенно под влиянием подавителей. Правда всегда имелся маленький процент вероятности, где-то пять-шесть, но он был ничтожен, сравним с бесплодностью.  
  
Если это правда, и Рис смог залететь безо всякой течки, то он победитель по жизни!   
  
Хотелось забиться в истерике от смеха, и Рис чуть не упал на кафельный пол, с трудом удержавшись руками за раковину.  
  
Голова раскалывалась от боли, его вело, разум оставался затуманенным от нахлынувшей на него новости. Рис сразу поправил на себе майку, сбросив с себя немыслимый морок. Он не хотел признавать, не мог даже думать о том, что теперь находился в положении. Может, это неправда, тест просрочен и выдавал неверный результат? Нужно заказать еще несколько штук и других марок.   
  
Но второй мыслью, как только появился на тесте злосчастный «плюс», пришла неуместная радость. Радость короткая, неожиданная, похожая на вспышку. А потом все смело давящей на мозг реальностью.   
  
У Джека с залетами вопрос короткий.  
  
 _Прошел час и еще четыре теста_  
  
– Нет… – в глазах Риса появился настоящий ужас. Остальные четыре теста показывали положительный результат.   
  
Пытаясь совладать с собой и нахлынувшими мыслями о том, что теперь он находился не один в ванной комнате, Рис расплакался. Верилось в неожиданную новость тяжело, внутри словно сжали все внутренности и скрутили, слишком больно.   
  
Рис осел на кафельный пол и попробовал выровнять дыхание: не получилось, плакать хотелось все больше, и не тихо всхлипывать, а рыдать навзрыд, с криками и прочим. Он же наемник, прирожденный убийца, киллер. И тут беременность! Нет…это не для него, Рис не сможет, он не готов. Его учили как похищать людей, грабить, в конце концов лишать их жизни, а тут подарить кому-то ее, сохранить во чтобы ни стало, любить ребенка, потому что он частица тебя, твоя плоть и кровь…  
  
Рис не был уверен, что сможет выполнить этот заказ, начинающийся от рождения ребенка и заканчивающийся собственной смертью. Главная цель в жизни, которую из его отряда вряд ли кто смог бы выполнить.  
  
В домофон позвонили. Жали на звонок настойчиво, как будто знали, что владелец квартиры находился дома.   
  
Рис догадывался, кто это мог быть – Лилит, кто же еще, она единственная, кто жил неподалеку от него, в часе езды от Лос-Анджелеса, в Малибу. Остальные жили в разных частях Северной Америки, изредка собираясь на виллах Джека. Рис помнил, что Тимоти жил где-то в Техасе, а Вильгельм – на границе с Канадой. Насчет Ниши и Накаямы Рис не знал, они постоянно меняли места жительства.   
  
Вытерев слезы с лица и умывшись холодной водой, Рис пошел открывать дверь. И впервые в жизни он порадовался тому, что открыл дверь такой же омеге, как он, а не альфе как Вильгельму или Тимоти. Эмоции бушевали внутри него, грозясь вырваться и подмять под себя разум. Лилит пользовалась подавителями и запахом выдавала себя за бету, что дарило Рису слабое спокойствие.  
  
– Ты что… плакал? – первый вопрос и сразу о внешности ввел Риса ненадолго в ступор. Лилит недоуменно на него посмотрела и прошла вперед. – Где у тебя оружие?  
  
Хоть не стала мусолить тему его состояния, и на том спасибо.   
  
– В спальне, там есть кладовая, ты найдешь.   
  
– Хорошо, – она остановилась на проходе к гостиной и чуть не зашипела. – Черт, Рис, где у тебя туалет?  
  
Вроде бы и было смешно, но одновременно стало жаль ее.   
  
– Прямо и налево, – подсказал Рис.   
  
– Спасибо, – прокричала она, ванная комната закрылась на щелчок.   
  
И тут до Риса дошло, что указал ей путь в ту ванную комнату, где лежали тесты. Черт. Лилит могла рассказать все Джеку, чего Рис очень не хотел.   
  
Он до сих пор не знал, что делать. Рис все еще не верил этим тестам, ему хотелось пойти дальше, записаться в частную клинику на ультразвуковое обследование и там точно узнать результат. Может, он заболел, и тесты ошибочно посчитали это за беременность? Всякое могло произойти.  
  
Он не помнил, сколько так стоял в прихожей, пока не послышалось журчание воды в раковине, что значило – Лилит закончила дела и теперь собиралась выходить из ванной.  
  
Закралась глупая надежда, что она не заметила эти тесты, хотя не увидеть их, красиво лежащих на раковине, было невозможно. Это первое, чем пользовались омеги после первых, нахлынувших на них симптомов. Лилит конечно о них наслышана.  
  
– Рис, ты серьезно? – она вышла из ванной комнаты, на ее красивом лице читалось изумление с шоком. Рис был хоть и выше ее, но казалось, что сейчас именно Лилит возвышалась над ним. – Скажи, что тебя обрюхатил Тимоти, а не он.   
  
Она поняла, что лежало в ванной комнате и не собиралась скрывать волнение и негодование.   
  
– Нет, Лилит, – пробормотал Рис. Слезы душили его изнутри, руки дрожали от тревоги. – Я не спал с Тимоти. Если эти тесты не врут, то ребенок от Джека.  
  
Хоть Рис считал глубоко в душе Лилит безумной сукой, он уважал ее. В определенные моменты она могла быть спокойной и трезвой в суждениях.  
  
– Блять. Ты с ума сошел? – только это и смогла спросить она, с шоком смотря на Риса. – Залететь от Красавчика Джека? Тебя десятки убитых детей и матерей не научили, что нужно предохраняться? Особенно если это касается ебаного Красавчика Джека?   
  
– Это было не во время течки, Лилит. Шанс равнялся меньше пяти процентам.  
  
– В пизду эти шансы, Рис, – она взяла его за руку и повела в гостиную. – Эти шансы ничего не стоили, если в твоих планах был Джек.   
  
Когда Лилит взяла Риса за руку, его захватила настоящая паника и страх за свою жизнь, и вместе с ней пришла агрессия. Ему угрожали. Он готов был бороться.  
  
– Отпусти меня, – проскрежетал Рис, уже готовясь к тому, что будет драка, и в этой битве мог выжить только один.  
  
– Ни за что, а то ты наделаешь глупостей и сбежишь от Джека. И тогда от тебя ничего не останется, как и от твоего ребенка, – Лилит насильно посадила Риса на диван и вытащила из карманов джинсов смартфон. – Я позвоню ему.  
  
– Нет!   
  
Рис хотел встать с дивана, но его урезонил наставленный на него пистолет.  
  
– Пусть лучше аборт, чем мертвый киллер, Рис. Ты сможешь родить еще множество красавчиков, и не от Джека. Он ужасная партия, я тебе плохого не посоветую…О, привет, Джек. – Лилит натянуто улыбнулась, когда услышала голос босса. – Я должна сообщить тебе одну новость.  
  
Она включила громкую связь.  
  
– Что блять, у тебя опять случилось, Лилит? – голос Красавчика Джека искрил от злости.  
  
– Рис в положении, – на лице Лилит не было удовольствия или злорадства, когда она произнесла эту новость, только безучастность ко всему происходящему, но в ее глазах Рис читал намек на… жалость?   
  
– Что?   
  
Поняв, что Рис больше не будет рыпаться, она убрала пистолет и положила его в набедренную кобуру, закрыв ее пиджаком.   
  
– Ты что, старпер, не слышал? Он залетел!  
  
– От кого? – в голосе Джека помехи и непонятно, какая у него была эмоция.  
  
– А ты угадай.  
  
Рис не мог и слова сказать, теперь он больше верил в то, что в положении. Вероятность, что он болен уходила на второй план, не было смысла не верить фактам: пять положительных тестов набатом били по голове. Как и то, что его смерть могла случиться на пару часов раньше.  
  
– Пускай едет ко мне.  
  
И Джек завершил вызов.  
  
– После смерти Ангел он стал тем еще мудаком, – возмущенно сказала Лилит и убрала смартфон в карман пиджака. – Ты поедешь со мной, Рис. Нам по пути.   
  
 _На одной из вилл Джека_  
  
Лилит даже не дала ему нормально приодеться, и Рис ехал в машине в той же черной майке и в джинсах, теперь он ежился от холода: кабриолет без крыши – ужасная вещь ночью.  
  
– Я и так все сроки из-за тебя просрала, Рис, – оправдывалась Лилит и сделала поворот направо. – Ты пойми, что аборт - не самая ужасная вещь, что заставит Джек сделать. Он может убить тебя и плевать, что ты с ним спал. Кстати, а сколько лет вашим недоотношениям?  
  
– Почти семь.   
  
– Вот, – подтвердила она, остановив машину перед огромной виллой. – Даже семь лет траха с ним его не разжалобит. Все-таки почему он, Рис?  
  
Лилит повернулась к нему, чтобы узнать вопрос.   
  
– То есть?  
  
– Почему Джек, Рис?  
  
– Тебе нужно объяснять, как это бывает среди взрослых людей? – Рис не понимал, на что она намекала, и перешел в наступление.  
  
– Идиот, – она засмеялась. – Боже, что за отвратительное зрелище: видеть влюбленного омегу. Надеюсь, я никогда до такого не дойду. Проваливай из моей машины.  
  
Рис не преминул со всей силы хлопнуть автомобильной дверцей, отчего заработал гору нелестных слов от Лилит, и зашел в дом.  
  
Кого он не ожидал увидеть, помимо Джека, так это Тимоти. Его запах был похож на Джека, но Риса от него мутило, хотелось забиться в угол, он чувствовал тревогу и угрозу от него.   
  
– Какого хрена ты здесь?   
  
Рис сразу же закрыл рот и хотел извиниться, Тимоти-то ни в чем не виноват, и не было смысла срывать злость на него.   
  
– Джек сказал мне о твоем, – он не обратил внимания на вольное отношение и жестом указал на живот Риса, – положении.   
  
Странно, что он приехал сюда, боялся за жизнь Риса или как? Ребенок-то не от него, чего ему печься о жизни какого-то омеги.  
  
Подавив позыв убежать и собрав всю волю в кулак, Рис спросил:  
  
– Все об этом знают?  
  
– Нет, Ниша и Вильгельм с Накаямой на задании. Я здесь один.   
  
– Где Джек?   
  
– Он на заднем дворе. – Тимоти смотрел на Риса с нескрываемым сожалением. От такого взгляда становилось тошно и больно.  
  
Рис кивнул ему и пошел к Джеку. Что ж, настал момент истины.  
  
На заднем дворе было еще холоднее, чем на улице, а хотя да, двадцать метров вперед и там уже обрыв и Тихий океан. Рису пришла в голову мысль, что он мог заболеть.  
  
– Так, – Джек сидел за столиком в окружении нескольких бутылок виски и пустых стаканов. Опять пьяный, но в голосе была сталь и четкая дикция. – Ты…  
  
Тяжелый и влекущий запах Джека окутывал Риса, и мысленно он хотел потянуться к нему, до дрожи в руках обнять его, уткнуться в шею и не отпускать, но разум вытолкнул эти беспечные эмоции, и реальность пришла, окатив ледяной водой.   
  
– Я хочу уйти из отряда, Джек.   
  
Рис думал об уходе всю поездку с Лилит и наконец решился сказать об этом Джеку. Ведь раньше он отпускал людей, если они того хотели, к примеру, та же Афина, она ушла, узнав о том, что ее подруга Джейни забеременела. Правда, Рис Афину в жизни ни разу не видел, только слышал о ней из разговоров Тимоти и Лилит. Это было до того, как его завербовал Джек. Но ясно одно, он отпустил ее. Почему Джек не мог отпустить и его?   
  
Мысль о том, чтобы растить ребенка одному, была не такой уж и плохой, и если Джек заставит выбрать аборт или уход из отряда, то Рис выберет второе. Он не хотел прерывать жизнь внутри него, хоть токсикоз и переменчивое настроение теперь будут с ним рука об руку вплоть до родов. Почему-то казалось, что если он сделает это, то никогда себя не простит.  
  
Рис для себя уже все решил.   
  
Джек удивленно посмотрел на него. В разноцветных глазах сквозило недоумение и неверие.   
  
– Ты совсем ебанулся?  
  
– Я хочу уйти из отряда, Джек. – повторил предложение Рис.   
  
– Ты не попугай, Риззи. Говори нормально.   
  
– Отпусти меня. – Рис не мог выдержать сурового взгляда Джека, он отвернулся и смотрел на ночное небо. – Это все, что я прошу. Ребенок о тебе никогда не узнает, я воспитаю его один и тебе не нужно заботиться о нем.   
  
Оправдание жалкое, ведь Рис знал, что Джек делал с другими детьми и их матерями, но попробовать стоило.  
  
– Ты сделаешь аборт, – Джек его даже не слушал, он сделал еще глоток с бутылки. – Я все сказал, мое решение окончательное.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Рис раньше перечил Джеку, но в те моменты это не касалось его собственной жизни.   
  
– Что ты сказал?   
  
– Я сказал «нет», Джек. Я не буду делать аборт.   
  
Джек где-то с минуту обдумывал слова Риса и только потом подал голос.  
  
– Тогда мне не остается другого выбора, – Джек встал со стула и вытащил из кобуры револьвер и направил его на Риса.   
  
Рис понятия не имел, откуда взялись у него силы противостоять Джеку. Раньше он тупо повиновался бы ему и слова бы не сказал, но сейчас он готов был бороться за себя и за не рожденного ребенка. Рис знал, что мольбы не помогут и выбрал совсем другую стратегию.  
  
– Ну давай, стреляй в меня! – закричал Рис со слезами на глазах, ведь Джек медлил. – Размозжи мне бошку или выпотроши живот, как ты любишь делать! Убей меня за то, что я люблю тебя и ношу твоего ребенка!  
  
Слова признания с его губ звучали так легко, а раньше он их даже сказать без заикания не мог. Жаль, что момент был неподходящий.  
  
И Джек Лоуренс прицелился прямо в голову: холодный металл коснулся лба, раздался щелчок о снятии предохранителя.   
  
– Возьми слова обратно, Рис, – проскрежетал Джек. На его лице отражалась настоящая буря: гнев вперемешку с нерешительностью. Похоже, он начинал трезветь и не понимал, какую хрень он сделает в ближайшее время.   
  
На секунду Рису показалось, что рука Джека дрожала.   
  
– Я уйду из отряда и не стану делать аборт, и мое решение окончательное, хочешь ты этого или нет. Твое дело смириться или убить меня.   
  
На их крики прибежал Тимоти, и Джек почти нажал на спусковой крючок, но не получилось: Тим помешал ему, вырвав пистолет из рук старшего брата.  
  
– Ты совсем охуел, Джек? – заорал Тимоти на Джека и затем обратился к Рису. – А ты уходи. Джек сейчас даже думать не в состоянии.  
  
Эмоции Риса выгорели, оставив после себя пустоту в голове, когда раздался выстрел упавшего револьвера, направленный в опасной близости от него. Джек не шутил, и Рис понял, что все – их история закончена. И он вышел из дома.  
  
Взяв белый мустанг с откидным верхом и приготовившись к длинной поездке, Рис попытался выровнять дыхание. Благо, что ключи зажигания всегда были в бардачке, возвращаться и просить их у Тима было кощунством.   
  
Он хотел плакать, бить кулаком по рулю машины, но вместо этого он оперся на него и тихо всхлипывал. Вместо того, чтобы избить Джека, выдавить из него подобие эмоций, кроме гнева и гребаной ненависти, он лишь выбесил его и заставил навести на себя пистолет. Черт, все ужасно получилось. Рис теперь даже не знал, любил ли его Джек или нет, раз он спокойно наставил на него револьвер и готовился выстрелить. Вряд ли.   
  
А Рис любил его, и что самое ужасное до сих пор любит. Этого мудака, убийцу, подонка и теперь, под конец всей этой отвратительной истории, – отца его ребенка.  
  
– Я его вырубил, по крайней мере, он будет спать еще пару часов, – тихий голос Тимоти заставил вывести Риса из самобичевания. – Прошу только одного: не улетай на другой континент и не прячься от него, а то Джек сочтет это предательством и уже ничто тебя не спасет. В общем, оставайся у себя в квартире.  
  
– Я думал, что хуже может быть только эта новость, но не предательство.  
  
– Рис, я знаю его сколько себя помню. Предательство Джек никогда не прощал. – Тимоти вымученно улыбнулся. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– Если не считать того, что он наставил на меня пистолет и почти выстрелил, – Рис посмотрел на Тима и вытер рукой слезы с лица. – Я в полном порядке. Спасибо.  
  
– Что будешь делать? Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь?  
  
– Для начала мне нужно все-таки удостовериться, что это правда. Я не верю этим тестам, – Рис с силой сжал руль машины. – А там уже видно будет.  
  
Эмоции чуть утихли, даже дышать стало легче. Обрисовался четкий план и Рис собирался ему следовать.   
  
– Просто знай, – Тимоти приблизился к машине и Рис позволил себе вдохнуть запах песка и солнца. – Я на твоей стороне.   
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Разговор с Тимом оставил после себя лишь нерешенные проблемы и малую толику облегчения: не весь мир ополчился против него. Рис завел машину и уехал, бросив короткое:  
  
– Я позвоню тебе.   
  


***

  
  
 _Спустя несколько часов_  
  
Голова ужасно болела, и Джек не помнил, чтобы он лежал на диване в гостиной. Последнее, что он помнил: просьба Риса отпустить его из отряда, наставленный пистолет, желание убить омегу, а затем конная кавалерия в лице Тимми и все, полная тьма. Черт, он серьезно хотел убить Риса?  
  
– Тим-там, ты где, блять? – заорал на весь дом Джек, пытаясь принять сидячее положение на диване.   
  
– Неужели протрезвел? – пренебрежительно спросил Тимоти, опершись на спинку дивана.  
  
– Где Рис?   
  
Джеку был нужен лед, а барная стойка была на другом конце зала, что просто прекрасно.   
  
– Уехал, а то с пьяным тобой разговаривать невозможно.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь, Тимми…  
  
Рис знал, на что шел. Бога ради, они даже спорили об этом, и Джек всегда выходил победителем, ведь его логика безупречна и неоспорима. А теперь что? Джек Лоуренс снова отец? У него была Ангел, а другие дети ему и нахер не сдались. И сейчас, когда незаживающая рана о его дочери начала покрываться рубцами и некрасивыми шрамами, пришла новость о том, что Рис в положении.   
  
Ему не нужны дети. Джек желал только мести для своей дочери и ничего больше. Он не смог защитить ее и теперь не факт, что мог защитить и остальных. Хотя какая защита, они убивали, грабили, похищали, выполняли всевозможные заказы.   
  
– Ладно, – Тимоти пожал плечами и начал ходить кругами по гостиной, что добавляло только лишнюю головную боль Джеку. – Ты вообще о чем думал, когда с ним спал? Он же омега, неудивительно, что смог залететь от тебя. И понятно, почему Рис решил сохранить ребенка.   
  
– Ты все слышал?   
  
– Достаточно. – Тим остановился где-то на третьем круге и задал вопрос. – Мне нужно проследить за ним, чтобы он не наделал глупостей?  
  
– Какой у него план?  
  
– Удостовериться в том, что все-таки в положении, так мне Рис сказал.   
  
– Еще не уверен в этом, – Джек оскалился на свою догадку и тотчас зашипел от боли. – Ты что, меня бил?  
  
В груди болезненно сдавило.   
  
– А ты всерьез думал убить его? – он неодобрительно покачал головой. – Джек, ты с ним почти семь лет и все это хочешь просрать?   
  
– Тимми, я первым задал вопрос.   
  
– Пришлось, ты мне по лицу зарядил, – Тим показал на медленно темнеющую скулу.   
  
– Нет, я не собирался, припугнуть хотел, – Джек улыбнулся. – А потом он меня выбесил, и я захотел прострелить ему башку. Так что, пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
  
– Черт. Вы друг друга стоите, да? – в голосе Тима прослеживалась усмешка с еле уловимой грустью.  
  
– Определенно.  
  
В гостиной раздалась ужасная для разума Джека мелодия. Отвратная, из какого-то шоу про животных точно, такой рингтон мог быть только у Тимоти. Хотелось зарыться в подушки и не слышать эту ужасную трель, что Джек и сделал. Похмелье пришло, как всегда, не вовремя.  
  
– Уже в Лос-Анджелесе? – наконец ответил на звонок Тим. – Нормально добрался? – Тимоти краем глаза посмотрел на лежащего Джека и чуть тише добавил. – Он в порядке, уже не спит и хочет уничтожить весь мир.   
  
– Это Рис? – Джек встал с дивана, и отобрал смартфон у Тима, процедил в трубку. – Тыковка, не делай глупостей.   
  
– Джек…– в его голосе сочилась печаль, – я все для себя решил, и ты не вправе это изменить.  
  
Чертовы беременные омеги, сразу у них эмоции на первое место выходили, вместо гребаного разума!  
  
– Ты умрешь без нас, тупой омега!   
  
Тим без спросу отобрал телефон у Джека и сказал:  
  
– Эй, ты мне телефон обслюнявишь. Да, Рис? Тебе что-то нужно? Хочешь, чтобы я к тебе приехал? Нужен в больнице?  
  
– Только через мой труп, – ревность застлала ему глаза. Джек догадывался, что между Тимоти и Рисом что-то назревало, но сейчас его младший братик переходил все границы.  
  
– Да, господи, Джек, я шутил. – Тим показал Джеку, что Рис завершил вызов еще минуту назад. – Он у себя в Лос-Анджелесе. Это все, что тебе нужно знать. И еще одно…  
  
Он уже был на полпути к выходу из гостиной.  
  
– Пока ты спал, Лилит звонила и сказала, что нашла главную базу «Алых налетчиков». Остальным я уже написал, они прибудут туда в течение нескольких дней. Мы выдвигаемся?  
  
Хоть одна хорошая новость за день.  
  
– Да, конечно, – на губах Джека появился оскал.   
  
С тыковкой Джек потом разберется.  
  
 _Спустя неделю_  
  
Месть была завершена. Раскуроченные, выпотрошенные тела по всей базе, а затем бензин и небрежно брошенная зажигалка, работавшая на керосине. Гореть должно долго и запах мог выветриться только в следующем столетии.  
  
Всю неделю Джек не думал о Рисе, он был целиком посвящен мести, и когда он ее с чувством исполнил, ломая кость очередному головорезу, пришла мысль о тыковке. Он сделал аборт или нет? Может, он вообще сделал снимок плода и прикрепил магнитиком на холодильник? Джек убивал детей и их матерей, потому что они требовали несоизмеримые платы и их аппетиты вечно росли. К внебрачным выродкам и к шлюхам-матерям Джек не чувствовал ничего, он принимал только единственную законную дочь.  
  
Но Рис другой… он его омега, с кем Джек делил постель уже семь лет. Черт, как долго они вместе.   
  
Ангел мертва и заботиться о ней можно было только путем протирки урны с прахом. До дочери рукой подать, а где-то в нескольких часах езды делал анализы и боролся с тошнотой Рис.   
  
Джек не помнил, как он оказался в машине и мчался на скорости семьдесят миль в час по скоростному шоссе.  
  
Инстинкты альфы или нечто большее? Джеку было на это класть.  
  
И вот он спустя несколько часов стоял напротив закрытой двери квартиры Риса, не в силах постучать. Да и Джеку не пришлось, позади него раздался до боли знакомый и недовольный голос:  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
Затылок неприятно обожгло холодом металла. Пистолет. Умно, Риззи.   
  
– Может, дашь зайти, горло промочить? Жарко на Юге, знаешь.   
  
Джек понятия не имел, какая у Риса могла быть реакция, если бы он повернулся к нему. Смена эмоций у беременных омег была сравнима с русской рулеткой: никогда не знаешь, что выйдет. И на данный момент Джеку казалось, что сейчас лучше не злить Риса.  
  
Джек перестал чувствовать на себе дуло пистолета и услышал щелчок открывшейся двери.   
  
– Проходи, – пропустил вперед Джека Рис. – Ты знаешь, где кухня.   
  
– Естественно, тыковка, я ж несколько лет здесь жил!   
  
Зайдя в квартиру Джек принюхался: никаких посторонних запахов, говорящих о наличии других индивидов, не было, что определенно радовало.   
  
Рис не обратил на это внимания и побежал в ванную комнату. Ясно все с ним.  
  
Вообще зачем Джек приехал к нему? Он не был уверен, что убьет Риса, но и отпустить омегу в свободное плавание не мог. Таковы его принципы, и они так работали с самого рождения Ангел и после ее смерти.   
  
Джек зашел на кухню и поразился тому, что был прав насчет Риса. Он прикрепил снимок на холодильник. Джек вероломно его снял и присмотрелся: «одиннадцать недель», остальное он не разобрал.   
  
– Он не узнает о тебе, я обещаю. – Рис стоял в проеме двери, скрестив руки на груди. Все еще худой.   
  
– Это «он»?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Рис, в глазах появился блеск. – Мальчик.   
  
– Но тут одно сплошное пятно, – Джек помахал перед ним снимком и чуть не порвал его, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд от Риса.  
  
– Естественно, что ничего видно не будет! Я только на втором месяце, мне сказали, что через две недели ручки и ножки появятся.   
  
– Ясно, – Джек еще раз посмотрел на снимок своего сына и отдал его Рису. – А когда можно узнать, кто он?  
  
Риc перестал сидеть на подавителях, и его прекрасный запах влек Джека. Даже головная боль и шум в ушах затихали, стой он просто рядом с омегой.   
  
Настала пора сделать первый шаг, и если Рис не оттолкнет, то Джек победил. У него не рождались живые сыновья, только дочери. Тяжело было принять ребенка от любимого омеги, когда слепо следуешь своим принципам, но Джек хотел попытаться.  
  
– Только когда родится, – пожал плечами Рис и забрал снимок, касаясь кончиками пальцев руки Джека. – А тебе не все ли равно?  
  
– Мне небезразлично будущее моего омеги и сына.  
  
Джек сделал шаг ближе к Рису.  
  
– Врешь, – омега отрицательно покачал головой, последнее предложение он прошипел. – Ты убивал детей и их матерей, ты приставил ко мне пистолет и чуть не выстрелил!   
  
Рис сделал шаг назад.   
  
– Как и ты сейчас. – Джек надеялся, что Рис видел, как он напирал и то, что его намерения серьезны.   
  
Слова Джека дезориентировали Риса, и он, грустно улыбнувшись, сказал.  
  
– Я не собирался убивать тебя, – тихо сказал Рис. – И я не уверен, что смогу убить тебя.   
  
Джек знал, что Рис слаб и сейчас в нем говорили одни эмоции. Если бы были другие обстоятельства, то Рис мог убить Джека.   
  
– Не говори так, тыковка. Всякое может случиться.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Рис и посмотрел Джеку в глаза. – Ты отпустишь нас?  
  
И вот омега слишком близко, что можно почувствовать мятное дыхание и насладиться его прекрасным запахом. Джек нежно взял его руки в свои и медленно поцеловал Риса.  
  
– Нет, – прошептал Джек на ухо омеге и крепко обнял его. Боже, как он соскучился по нему. – Ты останешься со мной, и Джейк тоже.  
  
– Джейк? – спросил Рис.  
  
– Что? Мне нравится это имя!  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – Рис улыбнулся и поцеловал Джека снова. – Мне оно тоже нравится. 

 


End file.
